The Only Thing She Wants
by BuggyNess
Summary: Continuation of "Paper Lanterns" Motherhood approaches for Ryoko, will the others survive her pregnancy? Not strictly a T/R fic, Ayeka fans welcome as well.
1. Proposals

***************************************

Author's notes:

Ok, I couldn't let this storyline just die down.     I thought it would be funny to explore the lighter side of motherhood and the fumblings of clueless young men in love.   Please read my other story "Paper Lanterns" to get caught up with how are friends got into this predicament.    This is a continuation of that story, but I think it won't be as dark and action packed, instead, I think I'll dwell more on their relationships with each other and maybe throw some limes (or lemons) at you later.  J

***************************************

Chapter 1:   Proposals

            "Sasami!   Do we have any refried beans?"  Ryoko yelled from the kitchen as the pirate desperately sought out the food to satisfy her sudden craving.   "I'm starving and I NEED REFRIED BEANS!"

            "Ryoko…..we'd have to go to the international food market to get those unless you want to swing by the Mexican restaurant…."  The little blue-haired child peeped from around the kitchen door just in time to see that the pirate had ransacked the cupboards leaving utensils, pots, condiments and such scattered around the kitchen.  "Ryoko!"  She stepped fully into the kitchen, her hands on her hips in disapproval.  This was Sasami's domain and Ryoko had violated it.

            "Sasami!  I have to have refried beans!   Spicy with extra hot sauce!"  She groaned and sank to the floor.   "And tofu…..yeah!  Refried beans, some wasabe, pickled plums and tofu!"   She crawled over to the little girl who was now tapping her foot.  "I have to have that!  Please help me!"  Her golden eyes pleaded with the child and master chef of the Masaki home.

            "Ryoko….we….don't….have….refried beans!"   She sulked over to the mess and pouted.   "You will have to ask Tenchi or father to go into town."  

            "Doesn't anyone care that I am suffering here!"  Ryoko started raging.   "I am in a delicate state and I DESERVE REFRIED BEANS!"  She shook the house with her verbal ranting.   

            "What on Earth is going on……I heard you in the lab…."  Washu peeped from around the corner, followed by Tenchi.   

            "Ryoko…what are you complaining about this time?"  Tenchi slowly approached the pirate.   

            "Teeeeenchi……"  She scurried to be next to him and wrapped her arm around his neck.   "I will just go crazy and TAKE YOU WITH ME, unless I get refried beans!"

            "Oh, man…..Sasami….I'm going to the store…AGAIN…."  He sighed and skulked out of the room.

            "What's your hurry, Tenchi," replied Washu, "she can't taste anything anyway…..give her some mushed up soybeans…..she won't know the difference….." She followed him out the door to the entryway where he was putting on his shoes.

            "Washu, I guess it doesn't hurt to indulge her for now….It's partly my fault anyway."  He smiled.

            "Correct.    But I must warn you…..it's going to get worse, my dear, "she cackled and walked toward her lab, "much, much, worse….."

            "Oh brother…Ryoko, I'll be back soon."  He got up and opened the door.

            "Tenchi!  I'll love you forever!"  Her voice rang from the kitchen.

            "That's what I'm afraid of….."

            "Ryoko, now help me clean up this mess!"   Sasami's voice followed as Tenchi left the house.

***

            Washu plopped herself down on her favorite floating cushion in her lab.   In a far and dimly lit corner, Princess Ayeka looked up from her book to inquire what the ruckus was all about.

            "Is she raving again?"  

            "Yes, and this time it's about food,   I'm going to have to give her a check up again, I'm afraid it's another hormone surge…"  She resumed her work at her computer.

            "Sounds about normal considering…."  Ayeka trailed off and resumed her reading and her vigil over the sleeping form on the bed next to her.   Suddenly, the figure moved his head toward her and opened his eyes.   Ayeka jumped with shock as her ruby red eyes met the violet blue eyes of the once dark Lord Zephr.  "Washu!"  She jumped up, letting her book fall to the ground.

            "What is it?  I'm never going to get any work done…."  Washu strode over to the hospital bed.  

            "Look!"  

            The red haired scientist produced an instrument and gazed into the boy's eyes.   "Can you hear me?   Nod once… "The boy nodded.    "Hmmmm…."  She took some readings from another instrument at hand.  "He's not able to talk yet….his vision is also impaired but that's only temporary, he's also got some muscular weakness, but that too is not permanent…"

            "That's wonderful, here, Washu, help me sit him upright…."  The two raised the back of the bed up and hoist the boy to an upright position.   He gazed toward the Princess and managed to smile.   She took his hand and readjusted her seat closer to him as she picked up her book.   

            "I think he wants you to continue reading….."  Washu returned to her chair as Ayeka began to read softly out loud.

***

            "He's recovering!  That's wonderful Washu!"  Mihoshi giggled as the family gathered later that evening to partake of the Mexican feast Sasami prepared upon Tenchi's return with the unusual groceries.   "And to think, he almost killed us…."  She grabbed a tortilla.  

            "Almost is the operative word, Mihoshi," Kiyone interjected.  

            "There's an American saying I heard once…."  Washu spoke through mouthfuls of food.  "Almost only counts in horse shoes and hand grenades……I understand the hand grenades….but I have to do more research on the horse shoes….pass the beans, please!"   

            "Hold up!   Those are mine!"  Ryoko grabbed her prize and plopped a huge glop of the stuff on her plate and began picking at it with her chopsticks.   

            "….Anyway, "Ayeka interrupted, "Washu told me he should be ready to join us at meals soon,   I want to make sure you all try to welcome him….if, if that's alright, Lord Tenchi….I'm sorry, I forget we are under your hospitality."  

            "Ayeka, dad and I don't mind….really!"  He took a sip from his glass.   

            "Tenchi!  You are sooo sweet….."  Ryoko wept.   "I've never known anyone so kind!"   

            "Ryoko….don't cry…please?"  he tried to comfort the pirate.

            "Washu…."  Kiyone whispered, "is this normal?"   She nodded to the hysterical cyan-haired beauty.

            "Unfortunately…."  Washu resumed eating as Nobuyuki barged into the room.

            "Tenchi!"  He panted, plopping down a black bag on the table.  "I've got it!"  

            "What dad?"

            "The perfect solution to chronicle our new family!"   He opened the bag to reveal a brand new digital camera.   "I want to make sure every moment of this wonderful occasion is documented!"   He raised the camera to his eye and zoomed in on Tenchi and Ryoko.  "Say cheese!"

            "Cheese!   Ooooooh!  I want bleu cheese…Tenchi!  BLEU CHEESE!"   She swooned.   

            "Oh brother…."   

            "Now stand up Ryoko and let's get a picture of that big belly of yours!"  

            "Big belly!"  Her eyes filled with tears again.  "Tenchi!  I'm fat!"  She sobbed on the table.

            "Dad!   C'mon….it's only been a few weeks!"  He put his hand over the camera lens.  "Ryoko….you are not fat!"  

            "He said I have a big belly…."

            "No you don't, please quit crying and enjoy your meal."

            "Not yet…."  Mihoshi finished.

            "What?"  Asked Ayeka.

            "NOT YET!"  The blonde yelled.

            "Not yet, what!"  Kiyone demanded.

            "She doesn't have a big belly, YET!"  Mihoshi giggled.   "But just wait!"  

            "Whaaaaaaaaaaa!"  Ryoko wailed and dematerialized from the room.

            "Oh, my god…..not again…..Ryoko!"  Tenchi left the room to search for her.

            "Are you certain this is normal?" Kiyone pleaded of Washu again.

***

            Tenchi climbed the stairs until he came upon the landing on the third floor of the Masaki house, or Masaki compound as Washu had dubbed it.   The terraced landing next to the stairs and nearest to his room had become a makeshift room for Ryoko.   Sasami had removed the carrot bean bags and a soft futon rest on the lower level while most of Ryoko's other few possessions lay scattered about the upper platforms all the way to the wall sized windows.   Streams of blue evening light bathed the forlorn girl who sat with her head down on the top most terrace.  Tears streamed down her face as she gazed into the setting sun.   Tenchi slowly strode to her side.

            "Ryoko…..you have to get a hold of yourself…"

            "Don't you think I know I'm acting wacky?"  She smiled as a tear plopped to the ground and splashed into a million droplets.   "I just can't help myself."

            "I know….Washu tells us this is normal."  He sat across from her and took her hand in his.   

            "I just have so many things running through my head…..you for one."

            "Me?"

            "Tenchi…."

            "?"

            "Tenchi, it has been almost a month…what are we going to do?"  

            "Uh….what?"

            "Tenchi….what about US?"

            "Oh"

            "Yeah, I know you don't like to talk much on the subject, but since it's YOUR child I'm carrying, I guess sometimes, I actually think about what is going to happen with US"  She turned her head away.

            "Ryoko…I'm…I'm, not sure what to do either…."

            "Well, it's too late to go back,  I don't have to rely on you, you know….I can take care of all of this by myself….but, I don't want to…"

            "I won't let you."  He pulled her closer to him.   "I'm only nineteen, but we are in this together…..for the long haul….do you understand?"  He lifted her head up by her chin.  "Understand?"   He implored.

            "I understand…but…"

            "But what?"  

            "Nothing… my Tenchi…nothing…."  She hugged him.   She had long since realized that Tsunami and Washu had orchestrated the events that led to the conception of this child in order to overcome Tokimi, the child being a "trump card" in their last battle.  Without the power of the baby, Ryoko and Tenchi could not have created six light hawk wings-the tiny embryo within her held magnificent powers inherited from its parents, these powers saved the family in that drastic time of need.  Still, Ryoko could not get Tenchi to talk about everything.   He always skimmed over just where their relationship stood.   True, he was doting on her and excited about the child, but even though she was alien and naïve toward Earth customs, Ryoko knew that a family consisted of a husband, wife and child.    She could not drag it out of Tenchi to discuss just WHAT they were…..a family?  A couple?  What and how was this baby going to cause between them.

            Ryoko had logged enough hours in front of the television to know that on Earth a family not only consisted of a father and a husband.    She knew that this was always a possibility.  She wasn't stupid, but even though she was over five thousand years old, she lacked the confidence to just come out and ask him his intentions.    She squeezed him in her hug and smiled.  

            "Well, one thing's for sure…we need to get this nursery in order."  They withdrew from each other.  "Dad drew up some neat plans for this area, we are going to work on it this weekend."  

            "You are making me a room?   Really?"  At least he was making sure she was nearer to him by constructing the new room next to his….but that was a far cry from sharing his room with him….as a married couple.   She sighed.

            "Well, you and the baby will need some privacy….this is the quietest place in the house….most of the time…."

            "Why not ask Washu to make it….won't take as long."

            "Nah, dad and I want to work on it together, it's important to him."

            "What about grandfather?  Doesn't he expect you to train?" 

            "Well, he's helping too, he didn't mention training, but I'm sure he has something wicked up his sleeve for me later…"

            "As long as it doesn't involve cameras….and my belly!"  She giggled.   "Tenchi?"

            "Hmmm?"

            "Am I really going to get fat?"  Her eyes began to water.

            "Ryoko….it's not fat….it's a baby!"  He chuckled.

            "But….I'll look fat….Ayeka will make fun of me…."  She wailed.

            "Ryoko…no she won't, and it's not fat!"  

            "Tenchi….do you know what will make me feel better?"  She gazed longingly into his soft brown eyes.

            "What?"  He was afraid to really know.

            "Bleu cheese….."

            "….I'll, I'll be back…."  He sighed as he stood defeated.  Tenchi slumped down the steps.    He made it to the first floor landing.  "Dad!  I'm going to the store…AGAIN!"

            From within the dining room Kiyone leaned closer to Washu, the scientist was intently munching on her meal.  

            "Washu?   Are you absolutely certain this is NORMAL?"   

            "Absolutely."  

            "Oh, man."  The GP officer sighed and resumed eating.

***

            Tenchi walked slowly down the windy road into town.   It was getting dark, but he was intent on getting the bleu cheese for Ryoko.   Anything to keep her happy and calm.   He wasn't quite sure just why it was so important to him to placate the pirate.   He took a moment to consider this question and realized that he knew why.   She was so sad all the time.   Ryoko's appearance never gave the impression of sadness, but Tenchi could feel it.   He was afraid to mention this to Washu from fear that she would try to get that "special" sample from him again, but sometimes, he was sure he could feel Ryoko's emotions.   It was as if they were joined and the same - like when they battled Tokimi and Ryoko could speak within his mind.   But he didn't hear her voice, he felt her feelings.     This surely wasn't possible.   She wasn't wearing any gems-she refused to take one back, stating that she didn't want the telepathic link it gave her with Washu or Ryo-Ohki until after the baby was born.   She mentioned something about keeping her thoughts to herself for a while.  And Washu cautioned that in addition to Ryoko's powerful hormone surges, she would be experiencing power surges as well and the gem would only amplify this with possibly dangerous consequences to the family-especially Ayeka should she and the pirate start bickering again.

            But he couldn't understand her sadness.   She had him, body and soul and their child would be brought into this world in nine months.  Ryoko had won everything she sought.   But why did she make him feel such terrible pain in his heart?  

            Tenchi made it to the store and reached for the door with his left hand.  As he did something about his hand made him stop in his tracks.   

            "Tenchi, you asshole."  He said out loud, drawing the attention of a passerby.   He had an epiphany.   His eyes rest upon his left hand, still clutching the door handle and he noticed something that made him curse himself.   The lack of a wedding ring.  He had been so excited about this baby he forgot about the mother.    

            Tenchi realized long ago that he loved Ryoko.   No one could piss him off as she could.  No one could boil his blood in anger and turn an otherwise patient and humble boy into a raging lunatic as the pirate could.   She was the only one to bring out these emotions and he loved it.   Tenchi developed an addition to the conflict and rise she evoked within him.    When they bickered or she tried to pull one of her tricks on him, he longed to grab her and hush her mouth with kisses.   He knew that she longed for that as well.   And, he just realized that she, the demon space pirate also longed for a stable relationship with him.   He sighed as he tried to remember when he told her this, told her that he loved her since they returned.   Not once.   True, he wrote it down in a note before he thought he was going to die, but unfortunately, only Ayeka read that note, not Ryoko.   He shuttered with sorrow at the pain that must have caused the Princess.   He cursed himself again for being such a jerk to both of them.  

            That was it.   He had to show Ryoko just how much he did lover her.   He had to make it big.   He had to make sure she knew that all this baby excitement let him forget just what two people got them in this predicament-Ryoko and Tenchi.   Ryoko and Tenchi.   He smiled at the thought of that as he rushed into the store and frantically searched for the cheese.    He quickly ran out after paying and rushed to get home.   He desperately had to see his dad about something….something special. 

            He made it to the entry of the Masaki compound in no time.   Quietly, he entered and stopped to gently remove his shoes.   He could hear the faint sound of the television from the living room.   

            "Hi Tenchi!"  Sasami giggled and poke her head from behind the plush black sofa.  

            "Hi Sasami….is Everyone down here?"  He strode over to the group.   

            "Just about….Ryoko fell asleep again…Ayeka and Washu are back in the lab…"

            "Yeah,"  He smiled at the sight of the snoring beauty who lay sprawled out her head on Mihoshi's lap and her legs on Kiyone's lap.   "Washu said she'd get tired easy…..Dad?"  

            "Yes," Nobuyuki answered.

            "Can I, can I talk to you, alone?"

            "My boy, you've finally come to you old man for advice?"  He smiled and got up, trying not to wake the pirate.  "I'm so proud!"

            "C'mon, Dad…..I have something I need to ask you…."  They both left the room and Tenchi led them upstairs to his father's room"

            "What is it my boy….sex?   Seems to me you don't need any pointers there!"  He nudged his son with his elbow.

            "Daaaad!"   He plopped down on the bed.  "Be serious, please!"

            "Ok," his father mocked a gruff voice, "I'm serious now…."  He sat beside his son.

            "Remember, you told me I could have something….when the time was right?"  he sighed.

            "Tenchi!  I totally forgot!"  he smiled and hugged his son.  "It's yours, it's yours!  Oh if your mother could see you now!"  

            "Thanks dad."  He groaned in his father's strangling embrace.

            Tenchi left the room with an unknown object tucked carefully in his pocket.   He stepped slowly and heavily downstairs to the living room.   Sasami smiled again as she saw his beautiful eyes rest upon Ryoko.   Tenchi placed himself in front of Mihoshi, Ryoko and Kiyone and knelt by the pirate, picking her up from the two girls.

            "Geesh, thanks, Tenchi….I think my butt was going to sleep."  Kiyone mumbled.

            "Miya!"  Ryo-Oki squealed as Ryoko was removed from on top of her….the Pirate had fallen asleep on top of the cabbit.   

            "There you are, Ryo-Ohki!"  Sasami picked her up and hugged her.

            "I'll take her to her room….good night ladies.."  he cradled the sleeping girl in his arms and carried her upstairs.

            The two made it slowly to the makeshift room on the third floor.   Tenchi lowered Ryoko to her soft futon and sat himself beside her.   He gently kissed her on her cheek to wake her up.   He didn't expect to feel her strong arm wrapped around his neck, thrusting him down on the ground.  In a matter of seconds he was on the floor with the pirate straddling his form.

            "Tenchi….you devil!"   She held his arms down and leaned closer.    "You just had to get me alone…again!"  She licked her lips.   

            "Ryoko…."  He struggled underneath her.  He was getting angry again….and loved it.  "I have something important to talk to you about."

            "Oh, you want to be on top this time?"  She smiled.

            "More important than that!"  Please?"

            "Ok, but this better be good."  She winked and released him.   He sat up next to her and held her hand.

            "Ryoko….I know why you've been so sad.   It's all my fault.   I've been so excited with the thoughts of the baby…..and worried about college this fall….and supporting you….and doing the right thing…." He blurted out nervously.   "and….mostly doing the right thing……here!"  he produced a dusty old ring box from his pocket.  "I want to make this whole thing right….I want you to marry me!"  He shook with nervousness as he opened the box.   Inside rest a delicate yellow gold ring.   The band was wide and had carved upon it tiny leaves and scrolling.   In the center of the band a tiny white diamond emitted a magical sparkle that reflected beautifully in Ryoko's amber eyes.  She sat frozen staring at this ring….his mother's ring.  He took it out of the box and held it to her.  "Ryoko….will you marry me?"  His voice cracked.

            "Tenchi?"   Her eyes welled up with tears as she gazed upon his face and the ring.  She couldn't believe he had to gall to say it this way.   She couldn't believe he….felt he had to take care of her.  She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.   When she opened them they were void of the happiness the boy thought this gesture would bring.  Her eyes glowed with the same evil they did the day he released her from her tomb, and the night she almost blew him up at his school.  Her eyes glowed with anger.

            "No!"  She pushed him away with such force that he landed against the railing of the stairs.   

            "Ryoko….what?"   He was confused.   He had professed his love and asked her to marry him….but now, he no longer felt her sadness….he felt her terrifying anger and rage.  

            "You baka!   Take that ring and shove it up your….."  She stood in defiance as he cut her obscenity off.

            "I don't understand…..what more do you want of me!"   He stood still clutching the ring.   

            "Fool!    I don't want you to take care of me…..I don't want you to make it right!"  She glowed with anger.   "I….I…just want you to LOVE me!"  She vanished, leaving him standing there along, He dropped the ring and it slowly gyrated on the floor between his feet until it sputtered to a stop.

            "Tenchi,   you are a fool,"  he muttered to himself as he picked up the ring and placed it back in the box.  "You forgot to tell her you loved her."  He sighed and plopped down on the futon in defeat.   He forgot that Ryoko was a strong woman.   She didn't need a man to protect her or her child.   He forgot that for thousands of years she was a raving madwoman at the hands of Kagato, knowing nothing but pain and suffering.   He forgot that she never had a childhood she could remember and she was not dependant on anything or anyone.  He forgot that most importantly, he had set out to prove one thing to her and failed miserably.  He forgot to tell her he loved her and that was all she truly wanted.

*********************

Will Tenchi ever stop being a jerk and profess his love to Ryoko?   Has Ayeka truly given up on winning Tenchi's love?   Will Ryoko's hormones ultimately destroy the house?  Stay tunned……..


	2. Of Love and Lies

Chapter 2: Of Love and Lies  
  
Princess Ayeka awoke at the sound of crying. Her first thought was to check on her little sister, Sasami. Although prone to bad dreams, the soft whimpering did not come from her sisters lips. The child lay fast asleep cuddled up with slumbering Ryo-Oohki. The Princess sat up to hear more clearly.  
  
  
  
"Who could that be?" She silently pulled back the plush comforter and with all the stealth her tiny body could muster she tip toed her way to the door. Ayeka carefully slid the pocket door open an inch and put her ear to the crack to listen. Barely audible, except for an ear trained to intercept Ryoko's past lustful transgressions against Lord Tenchi, Ayeka clearly heard the sound of crying. "Mihoshi?" She whispered. No answer. Delicately she slid the door open just enough to pry her svelte frame through and she leaned toward the staircase. She could now tell the soft crying came from the first floor, so fearing it was poor Mihoshi or Kiyone in a pickle she decided it was her duty as First Princess to get to the bottom of the trouble and help her friend out. Ayeka smiled to herself for being such a noble person and slowly made her way down the stairs. What met her at the landing took her totally off guard.  
  
  
  
"Ryoko?" She uttered in disbelief. For, in her line of vision she saw the pirate slumped over on her favorite ceiling beam – one that Sasami had put off limits for fear Ryoko should fall off in her sleep and hurt the baby. Ryoko was curled up with her back to Ayeka sniffled back tears. "Miss Ryoko?" Ayeka couldn't imagine why the pirate was sad. She had won Tenchi's love. Something Ayeka deserved. She was also having his child. Something that Ayeka fantasized. What could this wretched creature be sad about? "Ryoko? Are you alright?" She stepped forward.  
  
  
  
"Ayeka?" Ryoko turned around stunned. She sat up and frantically tried to stifle her tears. "I'm fine. Go back to bed." She turned around.  
  
  
  
"You most certainly are not FINE…..come down here this instant. I know something is wrong."  
  
  
  
"What do you care."  
  
  
  
"Well, I don't care much for YOU, but I do care for Lord Tenchi and if you fall off that rafter and harm that child….."  
  
  
  
"Alright, alright. Quit bitching……I'll sleep on the couch….." She disappeared from the rafter and reappeared on the sofa. Ayeka walked over to her.  
  
  
  
"Now, just why do you want to sleep down here when you have a perfectly good bed upstairs…..and why are you crying and waking up the house?"  
  
  
  
"I didn't wake up the house, "she growled, "I just woke up you and that hardly counts," she huffed and turned her head.  
  
  
  
"Well, what horrendous demon hormones must be raging in your body now to cause such a hard-ass creature like you to cry….I'm sorry I was the least bit concerned," she got up to go back upstairs.  
  
  
  
"Ayeka! There are no demon hormones! They are human hormones! Besides, that's not why I'm crying…….I just can't sleep upstairs tonight…."  
  
  
  
"Pray tell why?"  
  
  
  
"Why should I tell you."  
  
  
  
"Well, I don't care if you do, go ahead and cry yourself silly, just do it on the couch and make sure to put a pillow over that face of yours so as not to wake me" She took a step towards the stairs.  
  
  
  
"I can't be near him."  
  
  
  
"What?" Ayeka turned to the pirate.  
  
  
  
"I have no one to tell this to, so it might as well be you….but I can't be around him now."  
  
  
  
"Who? Lord Tenchi?"  
  
  
  
"No, his hentai father who turns me on….geesh rocks for brains, of course Tenchi!"  
  
  
  
"What on earth are you talking about?"  
  
  
  
"He doesn't love me….I am certain of it." She clutched a pillow tightly. "I shouldn't be telling you this, but I have to talk to someone. I don't think he loves me in his heart, Ayeka. He's told me he wants to take care of me and our child, but that doesn't mean marry me, I've seen enough dramas on TV to know that….."  
  
  
  
"Ryoko?" Ayeka's mind swelled at the possibilities. She knew that Tenchi loved Ryoko, he had written her that note, why didn't she remember? Ryoko never read it. So, Tenchi never told her. "Are you sure he doesn't love you?"  
  
  
  
"No, but he did propose to me tonight."  
  
  
  
"….He, he did?"  
  
  
  
"But he said to 'make it right'. I know what that means….to make this child legitimate. I'd rather birth a bastard than to force him to marry me that way. I want him to be passionately and madly in love with me. Oh, Tsunami, why did you arrange it this way?" She sobbed.  
  
  
  
"Ryoko. If I remember correctly, YOU made the arrangements. Sure you had a few good pushes to provoke that horrible contest the night of his graduation, but you have free will and YOU made the decision to go through with it."  
  
  
  
"You forget, Princess, Tenchi also made a decision that night….."  
  
  
  
"I hardly consider inebriation a forewarned decision."  
  
  
  
"You think I forced him to make love to me?" Ryoko started to get angry. "You think he had nothing to do with it?"  
  
  
  
"I don't think he would have been so easily persuaded without all the sake you had him ingest."  
  
  
  
"Oh, god." She sat stunned. "You are right. This had nothing to do about LOVE and everything to do about SEX." She stood up letting the pillows fall to the floor. "I'm such a fool." Ryoko turned to Ayeka. "I'm too exhausted to cry anymore." She disappeared and reappeared on the steps. "I will sleep in that damned room they are making for me." She turned to the Princess. "And I will stay here until the baby is born, but I'll be damned if I let him or any one of you make it right. This is my child…..my child….." She disappeared.  
  
  
  
"Ryoko?" Ayeka's heart thumped madly in her chest. She had her chance to try to persuade the pirate that Tenchi did love her, but she intentionally did not mention it. A sudden pang of guilt hit her as she took to the stairs. The princess rounded the landing of the second floor and looked toward the staircase leading to Ryoko's makeshift room. Instead of going to her, Ayeka slowly turned to her own room and went back to bed.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Good morning! Wake up Ryoko!" As she opened her eyes, Sasami's ever cheery face greeted the pirate. "C'mon, mommy to be, I have a big breakfast ready for you…..you need your nutrition!' She giggled as Ryo- Oohki 'miya-ed' on her shoulder.  
  
"Did I sleep late?" Ryoko sat up and noticed she was wearing the same clothes as the previous day. She normally slept in nothing but her birthday suit for chance that Tenchi would stroll by and catch a glimpse, but then she remembered everything. Ryoko put her hand to her forehead and remembered why now for the first time since she met him, she didn't much care to seduce him.  
  
"C'mon!" Sasami tugged on her arm and practically carried Ryoko downstairs to the dining room.  
  
  
  
"Hey kid! I'm coming!" Ryoko smiled. It was nice to know this child honestly cared for her. They entered the dining room and Sasami couldn't have been more correct – she did have a splendid feast set for them.  
  
  
  
"Dig in!" Sasami plopped down next to Ryoko.  
  
  
  
Ryoko greedily grabbed her bowl of miso soup and slurped it hungrily. True, she couldn't taste it a bit, but the warm fluid felt wonderful sliding down her throat and settling her stomach.  
  
  
  
"My, looks like you are hungry, Ryoko. You want my share?" Mihoshi offered politely.  
  
  
  
"Mihoshi, I've made plenty so Ryoko can have seconds." Sasami giggled  
  
  
  
"Or thirds." Kiyone chuckled.  
  
  
  
"Hey, where's Ayeka….I warned her not to miss breakfast!" Sasami's eyes lowered and she resumed her habit of tapping her foot when she was put off.  
  
  
  
"I'm right here…." Ayeka stepped out of the tiny doorway from Washu's subspace lab and made her way to the dining room. "I got up early this morning to check on Lord Zephr, I am sorry Sasami."  
  
  
  
"Well, that's ok….."  
  
  
  
"It looks wonderful."  
  
  
  
"Not much sleep last night, eh, Princess?" Ryoko stated through mouthfuls of food.  
  
  
  
"I suppose you slept like a baby, yourself, Ryoko…" she daintily picked up minute portions of fish with her chopsticks and gracefully brought it to her lips for a bite.  
  
  
  
"Like a baby…." Ryoko trailed off.  
  
  
  
"Well, looks like another splendid breakfast Sasami, pass the pickles please…" Little Washu sat herself down next to Ryoko.  
  
  
  
"Hey, where's Tenchi?" Kiyone asked.  
  
  
  
"He had some errands to run for me, he left really early. Plus father tells me he arranged a job interview for Tenchi with a client of his this afternoon. I'm so nervous for him."  
  
  
  
"A job interview?" Washu implored.  
  
  
  
"Yes, at a very prestigious graphic arts studio in Okayama. Tenchi's father designed the building and the client stated he was in his debt. I hope Tenchi gets this job!"  
  
  
  
"Oh, Tenchi will have no problem landing this position…." Nobouyuki joined the others at the meal. "He just has to mind his manners. Ichinawa Keto is very traditional." Pass the rice, Kiyone, dear….thank you….and they say he has a knock out daughter!"  
  
  
  
"What!" The others rang in unison.  
  
  
  
"Oh, I've never seen her….just hearsay….anyway, Tenchi should be home soon, he has to get ready for the interview.  
  
  
  
"Why does Lord Tenchi need to work? He'll be attending the local University, he won't have time?" Ayeka glared at Ryoko.  
  
  
  
"Well, you know Tenchi, I told him we'd be fine but he won't here of it…especially since the wedding and all…."  
  
  
  
"?"  
  
  
  
"What wedding?" Sasami asked.  
  
  
  
"You know…." A bead of sweat trickled down Nobouyuki's brow as he noticed Ryoko was not wearing the ring Tenchi had asked from him the night before. She sat with her eyes closed as she slowly continued to eat. "you know……?"  
  
  
  
"Ryoko!" The others turned to the pirate.  
  
  
  
"I am not marrying him." She stated.  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
"Ask him……" She dropped her chopsticks and clutched her mouth. Ryoko doubled over and shook.  
  
  
  
"Little Ryoko? Are you ok?" Washu got up to her daughters side. Ryoko didn't let her console her for too long before she ran out of the dining room and into the downstairs bathroom and slammed the door.  
  
  
  
"Washu?" Kiyone questioned as her right eye twitched. From the bathroom loud yacking sounds emanated as Ryoko discovered morning sickness.  
  
  
  
"Again, NORMAL, Kiyone." Washu sat back down and resumed her eating. The others put down their chopsticks as their appetites left them.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Later that morning Tenchi and Sasami stood in the pantry taking stock of the groceries he bought earlier. Sasami held a paper checklist and she cheerfully checked off each item.  
  
  
  
"Sauerkraut. "  
  
  
  
"Check!"  
  
  
  
"Kim Chi"  
  
  
  
"Check!"  
  
  
  
"Pickled eggs."  
  
  
  
"Check!"  
  
  
  
"Canned haggis."  
  
  
  
"Ewww…..check!"  
  
  
  
"Whew! I think that covers all the non perishable items Washu put down on the list. Sasami, there is not one thing that woman could crave that we don't have!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"You are very sweet to go out and buy all those terrible foods, Tenchi. I just don't know how Ryoko can crave so many things and she can't taste any of them!"  
  
  
  
"Shhhhhh! Sasami, she doesn't want us to know that……besides, Washu told me Ryoko has a sense of taste….sort of- she tastes by texture and temperature. Every food has a different degree of both you know." He smiled at the blue-haired child.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, Ok, it just seems like a lot of work to me. Hey, you need to get ready for your job interview."  
  
  
  
"Right!" he ran toward the door. "Oh, and Sasami, remember what I told you about the sake?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, she won't like it but I found all of her hiding places….I hope." She giggled.  
  
  
  
"Thanks! Keep an eye on her!" His voice trailed off as he ran upstairs, passing the second floor landing and reaching the third. It was terribly dark upstairs. He looked to his left and saw that someone had duct taped blankets across the large windows of the terraced landing. In the far corner of her make-shift room Ryoko lay curled in a tiny ball in her futon.  
  
  
  
"Ryoko?" He gingerly walked over to her, half afraid to suffer her wrath.  
  
  
  
"Hmmm?" She rolled over and their eyes met.  
  
  
  
"Ryoko….I…." Before he could open his mouth and try to explain himself for the night before she jolted out of bed and pushed him to the ground with a thump. The pirate ran to the bathroom and slammed the door. Tenchi winced as the sound of her retching carried through the house.  
  
  
  
"Washu!" he screamed with worry. "Washu!"  
  
  
  
A tiny voice wafted up the stairs and rang in his ears like a drum, "NORMAL!" The scientist wailed as Tenchi slumped down again, in defeat.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Down the stairs and behind the tiny round door beneath them, Ayeka sat alone in Washu's lab. Well, she was not totally alone, she entertained a slowly recuperating young man reclining in his hospital bed. Lord Zephr smiled as she read to him from a large green book.  
  
  
  
"'Twas brillig, and the slithey toaves did gire and gimble in the wabe, all mimsy were the borogoves and the mome raths outgrabe." Ayeka's voice glistened with inflection as she mumbled the nonsense words. "Beware the Jabberwock my son, the jaws that bite, the claw that catch! Beware the jub jub bird and shun the frumious bandersnatch!" Her eyes twinkled as she turned the page.  
  
  
  
"Princess?"  
  
  
  
"Hmmmm?"  
  
  
  
"Is this a Jurai zoology manual?" He chuckled.  
  
  
  
"No! Silly, be quiet and let me finish…. "She reprimanded him. "He took his vorpal sword in hand: Long time the manxome foe he sought-so rested he by the Tumtum tree, and stood awhile in thought. And, as in uffisth thought he stood, the jabberwock with eyes aflame came whiffling through the tulgy wood and burbled as it came……One, two! One, Two! And through and through his vorpal blade went snicker snack! And he left it dead, and with its head, he went galumphing back. And hast thou slain the Jabberwock, come into my arms my beamish boy…O frabjous day! .Callouh, Callay! He chortled in his joy……Twas Brillig, and the slithy toaves did gire and gimble in the wabe….all mimsy were the borogoves and the mome raths outgrabe."  
  
  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
"Whiffling and burbling, sounds like the great poet is writing about flatulence to me." He laughed.  
  
  
  
"This is Lewis Carroll, he was a great Earth writer and this is one of Sasami's favorites!" She was getting testy.  
  
  
  
"Hold up! I'm just teasing you….you know, I believe you've read this to me before, I think you've read every book in the house to me.  
  
  
  
"Probably so…."  
  
  
  
"I wonder why you've been the only one to spend so much time down here with the evil bad guy…." He smiled.  
  
  
  
"Shush, you are not evil…well, not as evil as I once believe you to be. And the others, well, I'm sorry to say, I'm not convinced they totally trust you, but I'm sure you will win them over with your sparkling wit as you have with me." She blushed. "I want to see if you can stand today, my sister is going to prepare a wonderful meal and I would be honored if you could join us."  
  
  
  
"Are you sure they won't mind?"  
  
  
  
"I have Lord Tenchi's word."  
  
  
  
"He does strike me, no pun intended, as a man of his word….alright, let's see if Washu did her work correctly." He moved his legs over to one side of the bed as the Princess helped him steady himself. Together, they leaned forward and both of his bare feet rest upon the silver surface of Washu's lab.  
  
  
  
"Easy, now…." She tried to let him put his own weight on his feet. He stammered a bit but was able to take some really sturdy steps on his own.  
  
  
  
  
  
"See, peace of proverbial cake!" He chuckled then lost his balance. He tumbled to his left and fell to the ground taking Ayeka with him. The princess landed on top of his body and they sat face to face-her face turning deep crimson.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry!" She quickly shot up and averted her eyes.  
  
  
  
"No….I'm the clutz…..here," He grabbed the corner of the bed and wobbled over to her. "See, I'm getting the hang of it." She smiled at his attempt at humor. "Say, you don't know where a guy could get cleaned up around here, do you?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"As a matter of fact, I do know of a wonderful hot springs, nearby…." She smiled and let him to the portal to Washu's onsen.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
************************  
  
Well, don't bust my butt for getting the Jabberwocky messed up. I'm proud to say I wrote that from memory….one of the few things partying in college didn't totally wipe from my brain. I promise to dig up my old green leather bound copy of Alice's Adventures and Through the Looking Glass to correct any "misspellings" of my favorite gibberish. Anyway, you may believe Zephr and Ayeka's relationship is cut and dry, of course you may have also thought that Ryoko would jump to marry Tenchi….hmmmmm, we'll see. Stay tuned! 


	3. Heart Beats

Chapter 3: Heart Beats  
  
  
  
Tenchi Masaki, unwilling heir to the throne of the planet Jurai, fumbling hero, and father to be, sat listlessness in the warm waters of the onsen. He no longer marveled at the physics of the floating sphere Washu had created for the girls upon their arrival to planet Earth. He simply gave in and let himself enjoy it at every opportunity. Tenchi had a few hours to kill before the interview so he thought that soaking his body as well as his soul would do him some good. He suffered almost as much nausea he imagined Ryoko to experience that day and he wondered just how much of it was nerves and just how much of it was the empathic link he now mysteriously shared with the pirate. Tenchi tried to convince himself it was probably nervousness over getting this job. True, his dad assured him that it was not necessary that he work, and Washu backed him up saying she'd started an experiment on earth's capitalistic majority of nations and that she'd get back to them later with her progress. He smiled and hoped that this meant she was not in cahoots with the Yakuza or the anything illegal because had not come out of the lab for days except for meals and to assure Kiyone that everything relating to Ryoko's pregnancy thus far was as expected. The boy sank down into the waters and let out a sigh of relief, until he heard the quite swoosh of the door sliding open.  
  
  
  
"Hello? Is anyone here?" Ayeka's voice rang through the mists.  
  
  
  
"Ayeka!" Tenchi responded, trying to grab his towel.  
  
  
  
"Forgive me, Lord Tenchi…." She turned away. "I was showing Lord Zephr the baths, could you…trouble yourself to help him?" Ayeka diverted her eyes as Tenchi pulled himself out of the water, he had wrapped a water logged towel around his waste.  
  
  
  
"Uh, sure….might as well…" Tenchi truly wanted no company now, let alone this boy. He silently reprimanded himself for not taking the time to visit him as he convalesced in the lab, but he supposed now was as good a time as any to try to get to know his once foe. He walked over to Zephr and took his arm around his shoulder.  
  
  
  
"Th..Thank you." Ayeka blushed as Tenchi's wet arm brushed her left cheek as he reached for the boy. She raised her hand to wipe the water from her face and hurried out of the room, the subspace door closing behind her.  
  
  
  
"Can you walk?"  
  
  
  
"Most of the time….just a little wobbly, I just felt like a cat died inside me and I had to get clean." He smiled.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I know that feeling. Here, if I can get you to the edge can you get in?" He ushered the boy toward the edge of the water.  
  
  
  
"Shouldn't be a problem. Thank you." Zephr sat at the edge and began removing his clothes as Tenchi, still clad in his towel, re-entered the water.  
  
  
  
"Ahhhhh,!" Tenchi plopped back down and submerged himself until the water met his chin as Zephr managed to clumsily enter the pool. He sat across from Tenchi.  
  
  
  
"You're right about that. This is the life!" He sank down in the water and marveled at how the warmth helped to sooth his injured muscles. "Tenchi?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
  
  
"Do you know where I might find some sake?" He fidgeted a bit. "This is just not he same without a little, you know…."  
  
  
  
"Sorry, this is a dry house for now. I think Sasami got rid of all of Ryoko's hidden stores….unless…move that rock next to you…."  
  
  
  
Zephr turned around and moved a rock to the side to reveal a hidden cavity. A nice full bottle of excellent sake was buried there. He pulled the bottle out and moved to the other side of the pool to grab a tray with some clay cups and a small clay container. Zephr let the tray float beside him as he uncorked the bottle and slowly poured the liquor into the clay flask on the tray. He set the bottle aside and poured Tenchi a drink.  
  
  
  
"Care to join me?" He poured himself one and he shoved the floating tray toward Tenchi. "I don't think we've actually talked."  
  
  
  
"Er, well, I have a thing later…I don't think I should be drinking." Tenchi fidgeted in the water.  
  
  
  
"Suit yourself…you didn't appear to me to be a man to appreciate fine sake anyway…." He took a sip.  
  
  
  
"That's not it…."  
  
  
  
"It's not….well, I don't mind." Zephr used reverse psychology to egg the boy on.  
  
  
  
"Well, maybe one….will loosen me up for the interview…." Tenchi slowly raised the small saucer to his lips, "Kampai, "he uttered and let the cool liquid cascade down his throat. "Well, what do you want to talk about?" He the empty saucer down on the tray and pushed it back to Zeprh.  
  
  
  
"I haven't a clue…." Zephr refilled Tenchi's cup and then set his own saucer on the tray, this time Tenchi moved closer to refill his companions' cup. They both took a drink together.  
  
  
  
"This is weird….but Ryoko's taste in sake is incredible."  
  
  
  
"I totally agree with you there, my friend. Why don't you tell me about this Ryoko….I've haven't met her officially….unless trying to kill her counts as a formal meeting." He chuckled and poured more sake for Tenchi.  
  
  
  
"She may hold it against you…..she really is one of a kind, though…." He smiled.  
  
  
  
"You love her."  
  
  
  
"More than she knows right now."  
  
  
  
"Why don't you tell her?"  
  
  
  
"I keep messing it up."  
  
  
  
"How can you mess something up that you know in your heart?"  
  
  
  
"How can you possibly know what is in my heart?" He took another sip and poured his companion another drink.  
  
  
  
"I read your note……"  
  
  
  
"Oh…..seems like everyone read it but the person it was intended." He sighed.  
  
  
  
"I understand the reason you were able to defeat me while I was possessed was because of her child….that seems like reason enough to fight for her…to make her know how much you love her."  
  
  
  
"I know…I know…I just keep messing up…."  
  
  
  
"Hmmmmm."  
  
  
  
"What about you!"  
  
  
  
"Me?  
  
  
  
"Ayeka has been spending a lot of time taking care of you…..exactly what are your intentions?" He smirked.  
  
  
  
"Tenchi, my friend, only the most honorable, of course."  
  
  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
  
  
"It means what it means….she is the most beautiful thing I have ever laid my eyes upon. She was able to reach deep within me and let me see the truth behind what I was doing. She also handles a pretty mean light sword." He settled back down into the water. "Besides, I wonder why you are so protective all of the sudden."  
  
  
  
"No reason, she is my friend, that's all. She is also sort of my family." Tenchi noticed that the clay flask was empty so forgoing formalities, he reached for the sake bottle and filled Zephr's glass directly from it.  
  
  
  
"Interesting." The boy answered as he poured a glass for Tenchi and the two settled back down in to the soothing waters of the onsen.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Ayeka twiddled her thumbs as she sat listlessly upon the black sofa in the Masaki living room. She wished she were a fly on the wall in the onsen right now. She was sure the two boys were talking and she desperately wanted to know what Tenchi was revealing about Ryoko and what Zephr thought about her. She didn't notice Ryoko behind her.  
  
  
  
"What's a matter, Princess….lost your boy toy?"  
  
  
  
"Miss Ryoko! He is not my boy toy!"  
  
  
  
"Not yet….." She floated over the couch and sat next to the princess.  
  
  
  
"Well….don't you have some puking to do today?"  
  
  
  
"Nope, all done….for now." The pirate sighed.  
  
  
  
"Ryoko…..I hate to say it, but we'll have to start your training soon."  
  
  
  
"What training?"  
  
  
  
"Jurain child rearing customs….Jurain history lessons…oh, and not to mention some pain management techniques for the labor…..nah, I don't think I'll share those with you."  
  
  
  
"Why the hell would I want to ruin my baby with tripe like that?"  
  
  
  
"Miss Ryoko! You must acknowledge and teach your child of his or her fabulous heritage. They will have to be taught the ways Jurai."  
  
  
  
"Why Jurai? My baby will be an Earthling…..I see no point in training her to be a snobby Jurain brat!"  
  
  
  
"Would you disrespect Tenchi so? And what makes you think it's a girl?"  
  
  
  
"Tenchi doesn't want anything to do with Jurai….or don't you think he'd go there and assume his place in noble society? And I know I'm having a girl….I just know."  
  
  
  
Ayeka knew Ryoko was right….not about the baby being a girl, but if Lord Tenchi were really going to take his place on Jurai, he certainly would not have enrolled in some piddley Earth university when he had the Royal Academy at his disposal. He wouldn't be going to a job interview for some entry level position when he was in line to be King of Jurai. Ayeka closed her eyes and sighed. She realized that some day, her father, Asuza would force her and Sasami to return to their home world and to their obligations. She knew that Tenchi would not want to go with her…he was determined to make a life for himself on Earth, determined to be normal despite his uniqueness.  
  
  
  
"Cat got your tongue….or do you just know I am right?" Ryoko smiled.  
  
  
  
"I hope you have a boy!" Ayeka gruffly stood up and left the room.  
  
  
  
"Well, if I do, you'll probably want to date him when he grows up….seems like you have an affinity for your relatives…." She chuckled. This struck a nerve in the Princess.  
  
  
  
"I want to remind you something, demon mother, have you ever thought about one tiny thing? If Tenchi never assumes his place on Jurai….if he never bonds with a tree there….if he never drinks of the waters…..just how long do you think you will have him in your life? Assuming you will continue living your wretched existence for thousands upon thousands of years….his small lifespan will seem like a drop in the bucket…..Whereas if he goes to Jurai with me….He will live as long." She shocked herself with her words. Ayeka spoke hideous and mean things…..but it was a truth no one dared utter.  
  
  
  
"Ayeka….."  
  
  
  
"Well?"  
  
  
  
"That is Tenchi's decision to make…." Ryoko was on the verge of crying and did not want Ayeka to get the satisfaction of seeing her cry. She levitated upwards and disappeared through the ceiling leaving Ayeka to ponder what she had just said.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Mihoshi…..where did you put my jacket?" Kiyone sifted through a pile of clothes in their room searching for her GP uniform jacket. " I had it here…."  
  
  
  
"Kiyone….I don't know where it is but I do know we are going to be late!"  
  
  
  
"Ack! I guess I can wear the old one." She turned to put it on when they both heard the pirate soar up the stairs crying.  
  
  
  
"I suppose that's normal too." The teal-haired officer sighed. She rolled her blue eyes and resumed getting ready for their new mission.  
  
  
  
Kiyone didn't relish leaving the Masaki home as its comforts helped to sooth her stressed out soul. Stressed. For too many galactic calendar years she suffered. Ever since Mihoshi had been assigned her partner she languished. The officer sighed and remembered the day Mihoshi took her shuttle to patrol that wonderful sector of the now familiar sol system nearest the third planet from the sun. The infamous villain Kagato reported to be on the prowl there caused the two officers to split up- Mihoshi patrolling near earth and Kiyone in the main ship making her rounds about the outer planets.  
  
  
  
"Mihoshi, you knucklehead." Kiyone whispered as she remembered that horrible day when all her dreams came true…the day she monitored Mihoshi's shuttle disintegrating upon impact with the planet Earth. She cried at the lost of the sweet soul, but silently thought about her future reassignment to headquarters. She should have known. She should have known that as clumsy as the blond dimwit was, she also seemed incapable of bumbling herself into death. However, Mihoshi did return. Kiyone remembered spitting her celebratory sake out on the control panel of their mother ship the Yagami as Mihoshi's shuttle docked. There she was, alive again. She tried in vain to hail the ditz, but the blonde was busy dancing around and professing her love for someone to the commander. In a flash she was jaunting back to Earth…..did she mention Jurai royalty? Kiyone chuckled as she remembered the commander transmitting the new assignment to her. She was amazed they relented but assumed that Mihoshi's status as the Grand Marshall's granddaughter had something to do with the fact that they agreed to let the dummy stay in the sol system. And the worst part, the part that made her cringe was that she, Kiyone, the once up and coming first class officers who graduated number one in her academy class, had also been assigned with Mihoshi to stay and patrol this god forsaken region of space. Mihoshi did it again. Kiyone remembered preparing to strangle the her once Yagami reached Earth….that was before she met…Tenchi.  
  
Tenchi was the one shining star in her world of madness. Like her, he emitted an aura of calmness and intelligence….such a break from Mihoshi's wild ignorance. His home and his family opened their arms to her and offered such relaxation she almost forgot her woes and the fact that she would probably be stuck with Mihoshi forever…or until one of them died. Tenchi wasn't the Adonis Mihoshi rattled on about, Kiyone had know more handsome men. However, she could not help but be attracted to his sweetness and honesty. His friendship made those long patrols with the dimwit bearable. She also knew that his heart would never belong to her, but that was ok, he was much too young for her anyway. So, she smiled as she decided to embrace his friendship and his family so she could make it through this assignment.  
  
  
  
"Kiyone! Are you coming?" Mihoshi wailed from outside the room.  
  
  
  
"Right behind you!" She smiled and ran out the door passing Sasami coming up the stairs.  
  
  
  
"Kiyone?" The child panted.  
  
  
  
"Yes, dear?"  
  
  
  
"Have you seen Tenchi? He's going to be late for that interview…." I can't find him anywhere….."  
  
  
  
"No, I haven't….Mihoshi and I have to go on patrol and make our weekly report….I'm sorry, I can't help you search….tell him good luck for us, ok?" She smiled and continued her run toward the lake and their ship submerged in its depths.  
  
  
  
"Well, alright…..there is one place I haven't looked yet." She followed Kiyone downstairs.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"En-ree the ate, I yam, I yam….En-ree the ate I yam!" Tenchi and Zephr wailed in song as they downed the last bit of sake. Arm in arm they swayed, their faces red with intoxication.  
  
  
  
"Hey Tenchi!" Sasami opened the door and walked across the threshold. Immediately, the strong smell of steam and liquor struck her freckled nose and she stepped back. "Yuk! Smells like Ryoko was here. Shame on you Tenchi! You have an interview!" She put her hands on her hips and started tapping her foot again.  
  
  
  
"Ack!" Tenchi lurched back in horror as he realized he was no longer in any shape to interview for a job. He glared in anger at Zephr.  
  
  
  
"What? I didn't know you have anywhere important to be. (hiccup)"  
  
  
  
"Man, what am I going to do?" He drug himself out of the water. "Sasami, I'll be out in a minute. (hiccup)." Tenchi adjusted the wet towel around his waste, tripped and fell on his face to the sound of Zephr's laughter.  
  
  
  
"I don't know about this…" The little girl exited.  
  
  
  
"Come on Zeph, help me out!" Tenchi searched for a dry towel and quickly got dressed.  
  
  
  
"Tenchi, my friend…." Zephr got out of the pool and wobbled to his comrade.  
  
"What can I do?" He slapped Tenchi on the back causing a large water spot on his dress shirt.  
  
  
  
"Dunno….just get dressed and let's get out of here!"  
  
  
  
"M-kay." He slid to the ground, not fully having the use of his legs and he attempted to get his pants on.  
  
  
  
"Ok, we can do this….just lean on each other…" Tenchi wrapped his arm around Zephr and they waddled out of the onsen and through the portal into the Masaki living room.  
  
  
  
"Look at you two! You are a mess!" Sasami's pink eyes shone with anger.  
  
  
  
"Sas….Sas…. Sasami," Tenchi stammered, "get Dad…I gotta im-ter-view to go to." He drug Zephr around like a rag doll.  
  
  
  
"Father! Father! Get down here!" the child yelled. "Tenchi, I don't know where he went off to!"  
  
  
  
"Tench…..that's ok, I'll get you to it….it's my fault any how…." The dark prince smiled.  
  
  
  
"Zephr…you're my best friend! (hiccup)" They leaned on the back of the couch and both fell backwards onto the cushions. Tenchi's elbow hit the remote and clicked the set on.  
  
  
  
"W-OS 2002," the commercial spokesperson cheered through the television speakers, "The operating system to end operating systems! No crashes…EVER! Compatible with ALL software. Increases your memory twenty times…gives you one hundred times more hard drive space. Is only 2 megabytes! Never needs upgraded! And offered to you now at the bargain price of just $19.95!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm not gonna make it…." Tenchi sighed as he hung upside down over the couch, his partner in crime, Zephr laughing hysterically.  
  
  
  
"C'mon, Tenchi….I'll get you there."  
  
  
  
"Tenchi! I don't know where your father is…." Sasami looked worried.  
  
  
  
"I'm not gonna make it." He replied. "I can't drive this way."  
  
  
  
"Don't worry, my friend….let me." Zephr righted himself and drug Tenchi out the door. They came upon the family minivan. "How do you start this contraption.  
  
  
  
"I…I don't know if you should….maybe we should wait for Dad…" Tenchi fumbled into the passenger seat.  
  
  
  
"Don't worry….I'll take care of you….(hiccup). How do you get this started?" He fumbled with the keys Nobouyuki had left in the ignition.  
  
  
  
"Hey! Just what do you think you are doing?" Tenchi yelled.  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
"You have to buckle your seatbelt!"  
  
  
  
"Oh, right." Zephr fastened his seatbelt and turned the ignition.  
  
  
  
Sasami ran outside at the sound of the car starting. She came out just in time to see the Masaki minivan roll backwards at top speed….right into the lake.  
  
  
  
"What's all this shouting…" Nobouyuki made his appearance. He stood in horror as he watched his car slowly sink into the depths of the lake. "My, my, my car!"  
  
  
  
"Tenchi!" Sasami screamed in horror as the car and its passengers slowly disappeared.  
  
  
  
"Tenchi? Zephr?" Ayeka joined the others followed by Ryoko.  
  
  
  
"What's going on?" The pirate scanned the scene just in time to see Tenchi's drunken face slip under the water. "Tenchi!" She flew to the lake as the others followed. Within seconds, the pirate dove into the water. The lake bubbled and fizzed and with a quick gurgle and pop, the Minivan and its occupants were pushed onto dry land….Ryoko clutched the rear bumper. Zephr and Tenchi sat inside, the car half filled with water and slowly draining. The lake began to rumbled again and a wave of water splashed the family as Kiyone and Mihoshi blasted off out of the water and into space on their patrol.  
  
  
  
"You're right, Tenchi." Zephr, suddenly sobered by the cold water spoke as he stared straight out and clutched the steering wheel.  
  
  
  
"About what?" Tenchi stated.  
  
  
  
"The seatbelt sure helped."  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Just what were you thinking? Letting HIM drive!" Ryoko screamed as she paced back and forth on the deck. Tenchi and Zephr lay sprawled upon the wood planking in a puddle of water created from their wet clothes. "You two morons couldn't walk let alone drive!"  
  
  
  
"I agree….this was very immature behavior from both of you…and father worked hard to get you this interview, Lord Tenchi." Ayeka lectured.  
  
  
  
"Well…" Nobouyuki hung up the cordless phone and stepped onto the patio. "Keto will not agree to reschedule, he's hiring someone who could make the appointment on time…" He sighed. "Sorry Son, we'll find you another job."  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry too, Dad." Tenchi clutched his throbbing head.  
  
  
  
"I can't believe you acted so recklessly….and…and put yourselves into danger!" Ryoko fumed.  
  
  
  
"Lay off me, Ryoko…" Tenchi sat up and winced as his headache worsened. "You of all people shouldn't lecture me about drinking." He stumbled into the house and walked up stairs to his bedroom.  
  
  
  
"What was that all about?" Zephr chuckled.  
  
  
  
"Oh, shut up, you." Ryoko went back into the house followed by the others leaving Zephr alone, staring up at the cloudy sky.  
  
  
  
"Well, alrighty." He frowned as he lay wet and alone.  
  
  
  
Ka-Boom! Thunder crackled through the ever-darkening clouds and rain began to fall.  
  
  
  
"Great." Zephr frowned as the rain fell upon his body.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
The storm raged outside and through the flashes of lightening a slight form made her way through the living room. Amber eyes flashed with golden yellow in the light of the storm as Ryoko tip toed her way through the room. With a grin she levitated upward to her favorite beam and sat. She scooted all the way to the plaster wall and inserted her hand. Her flesh turned transparent as it met the hard molecules of the plaster and her hand easily penetrated the surface. She slowly pulled it out but now, she held an ornate jug of sake hidden behind the wall. She swung the jug on her back, grasping the rope cord.  
  
  
  
"They can't find all of them…" She giggled as she descended to the floor. "It can't hurt to have a few sips!" Ryoko jaunted up the stairs, half running and half teleporting herself to her room on the third floor. She admired the nursery. It was almost done, nothing that a fresh coat of paint couldn't fix. Tenchi and his father worked very hard and she could tell.  
  
  
  
Tenchi. Ryoko's thoughts again were of that boy. Her heart ached and she felt woozy in the pit of her stomach and it was not nausea, her love for Tenchi made her feel ill. She stood by the enormous windows, a much bigger wall of glass than before, and she was glad to have so much light and warmth and she prayed never to be cold again. Ryoko was cold…on the inside. She yearned to shout and scream at him, to beat his face to a pulp until he loved her the same way she loved him, but she just couldn't feel it from him. The pirate pulled the stopper from the jug and took a hearty swig. The cool and astringent liquor coated the back of her throat and gave her that familiar warmth she loved and craved. Not the same as true love, but as close as she believed she was ever going to get. Ryoko stood there, watching the beautiful storm and as the rain fell, so to did her spirit. Her heart felt as if Kagato himself had reached into her chest and drug the organ out of her. The physical pain from her emotional distress and sudden depression was too much for her to bear. She took another drink to dull the pain.  
  
  
  
Very close by and separated by mere feet of wood and plaster, Tenchi tossed in his sleep. He had slept off most of the sake but now, a sudden pain, a horrendous pain in his heart woke him up with a jolt. He sat upright in his bed and clutched his chest. The room began to spin. He stumbled out of bed and tried to stand. The pain. Searing and terrible pain emanated from his heart. Along with the pain came sadness and depression of which he had never, not even through the death of his mother, known the likes. "Ryoko?" He stammered out of the room in time to see the pirate downing more sake.  
  
  
  
"Tenchi?" Ryoko was shocked to see him awake at this hour and then she realized she had been caught drinking.  
  
  
  
"Ryoko!" The pain stopped. Instead, he was filled with anger at the pirate drinking. "What do you think you were doing?" He rushed to her and grabbed the arm holding the sake bottle with such a force that the pirate lost her grip and the jug fell to the ground shattering it and spilling the contents on the new floor.  
  
  
  
"Tenchi!"  
  
  
  
"I can't believe you….you don't care about this baby!" His face grew flush with anger.  
  
  
  
"What do you care, you didn't want it anyway." She backed away from the window.  
  
  
  
Lightening crashed causing Tenchi's face to contort with evil shadows. He barely breathed as he confronted Ryoko. "Don't you EVER say that!" He lunged at her.  
  
  
  
"Tenchi!" She screamed, obviously caught off guard by his advance. Before she could react he had grabbed each of her arms and successfully pinned her against the wall. She was frozen. Ryoko had never seen him this way, so powerfully angry. His hands pinched the flesh of her wrists and she could feel his hot breath upon her neck. "What do you care…..you never loved me, it was all just fun and games…." What he did next she would remember for the rest of her life and lifetimes to come. Before she could protest, he kissed her. Ryoko felt his petal soft mouth meet her own and the pain that had enveloped both of their bodies moments earlier released into the stratosphere with the thunderclouds. Tiny sparks of electricity leapt off of their lips until they withdrew. Tenchi's eyes no longer held anger but she could see love. Love!  
  
  
  
"I could feel so much sadness from you Ryoko and I know it's been my fault. I don't know how everything got so screwed up between us. You have to believe me when I tell you….I….Love….You……with my all my heart….here, so you can believe me…." He took her left hand in his right and brought it to his chest. He placed it under the fabric of his tee shirt and brought her soft hand to his chest above his heart. Ryoko felt his heart beating erratically and strong as if it were about to explode from his chest.  
  
  
  
"You….you….feel just like me?" Her own heart beat the same.  
  
  
  
"Ryoko," he released her, "I love you more than my life." He removed her hand from his shirt and gingerly tugged her toward him as he slowly backed out of the room. "Let me show you just how much….." Teary eyed and oblivious to the world Tenchi led Ryoko slowly to his room and after they entered, he quietly slid the door shut and fastened the latch.  
  
  
  
Princess Ayeka had been awakened at the sound of breaking glass. She leapt to her feet to see what happened. As soon as her tiny feet hit the floor of the hallway she heard the shouting. Lord Tenchi was shouting. Her heart leapt as she believed this to be the end. The guilt she had been harboring inside for keeping his note a secret caused her body to shudder. "No, I can't let this happen!" She ran to the third floor just in time to see Tenchi drag Ryoko into his room. Ayeka saw his face. It was devoid of the goofy sweetness she grew to adore, instead he wore the very adult look of desire, desire for the demon. The door shut and with it any and all of her hopes for a future with Lord Tenchi. Ayeka squared her shoulders and slowly retreated downstairs and to her bedroom.  
  
  
  
******************  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Ok, I'm getting bored with all the lovey stuff. I've got to get some action scenes and I'm bringing back an old nemesis (not who you think!) in later chapters. Stay tuned….. 


	4. Pillow Talk

Chapter 4: Pillow Talk  
  
  
  
Galaxy Police headquarters number twenty-one eleven housed a variety of criminals in tidy little subspace packets lovingly referred to as "cells". Every thug and monster captured by the GP and sentenced by a jury of his or her peers or under the rules and laws of the unified Jurai federation, came through Twenty-one Eleven at one point in their incarceration. Dr. Clay was no exception. He languished in subspace cell nine hundred and sixty-three for several Earth years, since being thwarted by Professior Washu and her meddling gang of kids. He sighed and took a sip of his tea. Clay maintained his rotundity on the poor prison food as well as somehow managing to keep the curl in his beard. He had a long time to enjoy GP Twenty-one Eleven, his term would not be up for another four hundred eighty-three years. This was plenty of time to ponder new scientific endeavors to complete when he was finally released.  
  
  
  
Clay set his tea cup down and guessed it to be about bed time. The cell had no day or night but his body seemed to remind him when to sleep and when to wake and Clay had long since given into these messages. He lay his fat head down on his pillow and closed his eyes to reassess the day behind him. Nothing. He had done nothing, thought of nothing, felt nothing. He was allowed no equipment for fear of escape so Clay also had nothing to "play with" while he was incarcerated. This was worse than death and it was beginning to make him crack.  
  
  
  
"Dr. Clay."  
  
  
  
The voice bounced around in his head like a spring. Surely he wasn't going insane. He couldn't be insane yet…he had calculated the prison term in correlation to the boredom factor and had estimated the onset of insanity for not another forty years, so who the hell was talking to him?  
  
  
  
"Dr. Clay."  
  
  
  
"Who?" He shot out of bed and looked about the room. Nothing. No one. He lay back down and made a mental note to check his insanity calculation figures in the morning. He was too tired to worry with it now.  
  
  
  
"Dr. Clay!"  
  
  
  
The voice, nothing more than an ethereal whisper, rattled his brain. He decided to play along and answer mentally.  
  
  
  
"Who are you?" He thought.  
  
  
  
"Salvation is soon. Take the opportunity."  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
"You will know it when it occurs."  
  
  
  
Silence.  
  
  
  
"Salvation, eh….." He smiled and drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Ayeka solemnly stepped toward the second floor landing of the Masaki house. A sound. A horrible and heart breaking sound caught her very sensitive ears. A moan. Not just any moan, but a very familiar sound slipping from the lips of that demon.  
  
  
  
Lightening struck, as it did Ayeka found herself no longer on the staircase but cowering in the middle of a grand hallway in the palace of Jurai. There it was again, a small cry of passion. The princess's heart leapt from her chest as she ran to the ornately carved door of Yosho's room. She was no longer an adult, but a young girl of about twelve. She had followed her brother and a strange girl to the palace on the eve of Startica.  
  
  
  
This girl, this older woman would not leave his side and he did not push her away. What was he thinking? They were betrothed. Yosho was intended for Ayeka. She loved him in her very own, childlike way but also yearned for him to return her love. And there he was, again, in the arms of that trollop. They discretely danced at the ball. They playfully joked and laughed for two weeks prior. And now….now Ayeka was sure that tart was entertaining her half-brother at this ungodly hour.  
  
  
  
Click!  
  
  
  
The child heard the latch to Yosho's door turn. She ran like mad to hide behind one of the dozens of looming marble columns in the grand hallway. She held her breath, certain she would be caught when that monster heard her breathe. Two very light steps clanked upon the marble floor. The princess slowly spied around the pillar to see that same woman emerge from her brother's room. The lady wore a bright pink dress, not in any fashion Ayeka had seen on Jurai. The dress was strapless and hung on her slender body in disarray….as if hastily put back on. The woman also struggled to put on a small bolero jacket that was the color of the sky. She stopped a moment to gaze at her reflection in the highly polished marble of the column across from the hiding princess. The lady adjusted her jacket and ran her fingers through her hair. Pale blue hair.  
  
  
  
"Perfect." She smiled and continued to walk past the Princess.  
  
  
  
"Wait!" Yosho cried from within his room. Prince Yosho. Young and handsome, with ruby eyes and flowing black hair that was no longer bound and away from his face, but free and cascading down his back. He was shirtless and wore nothing else but his loose fitting trousers. "Why are you leaving?" He panted as he ran, his bare feet making soft pitter pats on the marble floor.  
  
  
  
"Uh…..weren't you sleeping?" She turned to face him.  
  
  
  
"Why don't you stay? You don't have to leave now."  
  
  
  
"I have to go, my prince….." She smiled.  
  
  
  
"But why now…spend Startica with me, please?"  
  
  
  
"It won't work…you know it….why make each other miserable knowing the inevitable." Her face showed no hint of emotion.  
  
  
  
"I don't understand…why we can't figure this out." He pleaded.  
  
  
  
"I have something I need to do, a task I almost allowed myself to forget…." She frowned and turned her back to him.  
  
  
  
"Please?"  
  
  
  
"Keep your loved ones clear of the carnival grounds and the western palace tomorrow." She walked off. "Please." The woman quietly slipped down the hall and out the far door.  
  
  
  
"Ryoko." He whispered loud enough for Ayeka to hear and he slowly turned in defeat and went back into his room.  
  
  
  
"Western palace?" The child thought. "Where the trees are kept?" It did not make sense at the time.  
  
  
  
"Tenchi….."  
  
  
  
She heard the pirate utter the boy's name with lust. Something broke within her soul forcing the Princess to take off down the stairs in a panic as the lightening crashed outside and the ran fell. She ran like a beast tore after her. She ran past the second floor landing down to the first and past the kitchen. Her flight caught the eye of a certain dark prince trying to sooth a sake induced headache.  
  
  
  
"Ayeka?" He saw her as she ran out the door and into the storm. "Stop!" He tossed the glass of milk he held in his hand and ran after her.  
  
  
  
Ayeka flew like a wounded deer. Her flowing nightgown clung to her small body as the rain soaked the fabric. Her shiny purple hair fell around her face and darkened with moisture. Her tears merged with the falling rain so that her face shone with water. She ran and ran, with Zephr at her heels up and toward the stairs leading to the Masaki shrine. She almost made it to the top but tripped and fell on the last few steps. The forlorn girl fell in a heap of sobs and tears as the rain pummeled her body.  
  
  
  
Ka-Boom! Lightening struck a tree to her right, splintering the wood. The heavy trunk lurched to the left and began to fall. The Princess, unaware in her pain, sat helpless as the tree fell upon her. With a swift jump and grab, Zephr plucked her tiny body out of harm's way and the tree landed with a crash upon the stone steps. He cradled her in his arms once more as they huddled in the pouring rain.  
  
  
  
"What's gotten into you?" He tried to shake her to her senses. "Ayeka?"  
  
  
  
"She's stolen him from me again….I can't bear to lose another…" She grew limp in his arms.  
  
  
  
Zephr scanned the distance and saw the Masaki Shrine illuminated by lightening. No lights were on inside so he figured the shrine keeper, Tenchi's grandfather, Lord Katsuhito slept through the storm. He didn't know what to do, to wake the old man and try to explain just how he and the half clothed Princess made it up to the shrine in the rain, or take her back down the mountain. A bolt of lightening struck a few yards away, making him decide in a hurry. He clutched the exhausted girl and made a mad dash for the closest structure to his right, the tiny teahouse.  
  
  
  
The chashitsu or teahouse albeit tiny, was a solid structure. Zephr rest Ayeka just outside the opening, her eyes glassy with hurt and pain. She carried a dull expression on her face, as if she didn't care if the storm killed her. The boy discovered that the small door to the teahouse opened easily and he ushered the Princess inside and out of the rain. Chashitsu by no means was foreign to the dark lord. His home world, strangely enough, had a very similar structure for their own version of the tea ceremony. Zephr suddenly felt sad at the building's state of disarray and wondered why no one kept it up. The mats were torn or missing. Most of the rice paper screens and windows were torn or boarded up. Leaves and kindling littered the floor and in the far corner in the traditional niche in the wall, a paper scroll lay tattered on the floor. The boy attended to the distraught princess. She sobbed so that he could not distinguish her tears from the raindrops and water falling down her face from her wet hair. He embraced her.  
  
  
  
"Let it out…." He soothed. "Let it all out." Ayeka wailed at his request, the onslaught of tears never ending. After what seemed like forever, her pitiful sobs died down as she choked back more tears.  
  
  
  
"You, you don't have to console me." She sniffled then realized her proximity to the handsome man. "Oh…" She tried to back away from him.  
  
  
  
"No you don't." He wouldn't release her. "Not until all this is out of your system." He rest his chin on the top of her head.  
  
  
  
"I, I think I am over it, for now…" She smiled and shivered in his arms.  
  
  
  
"You are cold….let me see if this stove still works." He did release her to gather some wood and debris and stuff this into the small stove inset in the floor of the teahouse. He clenched his fist and let the tiniest of this power create a spark which ignited the very old and very dry kindling until a there was a warm fire. "That should warm this place up." He turned to her. "Now, tell me-only if you want- why you took off like that."  
  
  
  
"Oh," she stared at him. Ayeka bit her lip and averted her eyes. "It's nothing to concern yourself."  
  
  
  
"Well, I don't put myself in danger everyday without knowing just why, please tell me." He urged.  
  
  
  
"I heard them."  
  
  
  
"Who?"  
  
  
  
"Tenchi and Ryoko…."  
  
  
  
"Doing what?" He paused for a moment as he considered the pale look on Ayeka's face. "Oh……that."  
  
  
  
"I didn't mean to, I heard shouting and it piqued my curiosity. I thought they were fighting but apparently they made up." She looked away.  
  
  
  
"You can't get over him, can you." His voice made her look back.  
  
  
  
"I have to…he is no longer mine."  
  
  
  
"Ayeka…please don't get angry with me, but remember, I read his note…is it possible he was never yours to begin with?"  
  
  
  
"I….uh…..I," she stammered.  
  
  
  
"Tenchi loves Ryoko. I'm sorry." His face truly carried the look of sadness upon uttering the words he knew she didn't want to believe.  
  
  
  
"I know….I really know….it just seems that she takes everything from me. I just snapped when I heard it."  
  
  
  
"What do you mean, she takes everything from you?"  
  
  
  
"I told you I came to Earth to find my half-brother, Yosho. That we were to be married?"  
  
  
  
"Yes…you told me that was Jurain custom…" He smiled. "You told me that Ryoko attacked Jurai under the control of Kagato and Yosho drove her off and followed her to earth. That his ship, Funaho crashed leaving him stranded and that he defeated Ryoko in a horrendous battle." He leaned closer to her. "Are you still bitter with Ryoko for leaving Yosho stranded on Earth and away from you?"  
  
  
  
"No….she didn't make him come here. Ryoko tried and failed to steal Tsunami, the tree of Jurai, when she attacked. But, she succeeded in stealing something just as precious. She stole his heart…..that is what she took from me."  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
"He left Jurai not only because he was running from his responsibilities….but he was also running from me, from having to marry me when he….when he loved HER." A solitary tear fell down her cheek as Ayeka began her story.  
  
  
  
"He loved Ryoko?"  
  
  
  
"Yes. Yosho met this woman weeks before Startica, the summer star festival. The pirate was actually scouting the palace for Kagato when she bumped into my brother. She was using him, she never expected or wanted to fall in love with him."  
  
  
  
"But did she?"  
  
  
  
"I don't know. But, for weeks she flirted and pried her way into my family until father had enough. I heard him screaming at Yosho to remember he was betrothed and to end this relationship. I heard Yosho defy father as well. Later, when Ryoko attacked, my brother was so angry, hurt and confused, he took after her without saying much of a goodbye. Everyone thought him brave to face the demon and avenge the deaths of many fallen Juraians, but they didn't know the true reason he left, the reason I am sure of-to try to break through to the pirate."  
  
  
  
"I saw it all through Funaho's memory banks," she continued, "long ago, Yosho bravely battled Ryoko as she was controlled by Kagato's evil hand. He couldn't snap her out of the spell and in a fit of rage he ran her through with his sword. I saw his face as Ryoko died at his hands."  
  
  
  
"Died?"  
  
  
  
"Well, Tsunami must have heard Yosho's heart break because that monster really didn't die…something about her…her gems…Funaho…Tsunami herself, kept her barely alive. So, he stayed."  
  
  
  
"Stayed on Earth to watch over her out of guilt?" Zephr put his hands over the fire.  
  
  
  
"Partly, but also as an excuse to not return home again…to me."  
  
  
  
"Ayeka…you are forgetting the most important part of all of this."  
  
  
  
"What is that?"  
  
  
  
"Don't you see….Yosho…he did get over Ryoko…and you can get over Tenchi."  
  
  
  
"Yes, he did, "she managed to chuckle as she thought about the many wives her half-brother married in the span of seven hundred years on Earth.  
  
  
  
"And Ryoko got over him…if she ever truly loved him…."  
  
  
  
"I really never thought of it that way….it just hurts so much."  
  
  
  
"I understand….I've never been in love, but I know how it hurts to miss someone you love." His face turned solemn.  
  
  
  
"You?"  
  
  
  
"My uncle…he's alone now….I don't know how to get back to him, I'm scared to try."  
  
  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry…." She remembered how becoming her friend made him an enemy of his own people.  
  
  
  
"Don't be, I did the right thing, I just hope someday to be able to return to see him again."  
  
  
  
"We should talk about this with Washu…she'll figure something out." She yawned.  
  
  
  
"I think we should try to get some rest and sneak out of here when the rain lets up."  
  
  
  
"Good idea." She still shivered.  
  
  
  
"Come here, princess." He reached over and in one movement, pulled her body next to his.  
  
  
  
"Oh, my." She blushed and again averted her eyes.  
  
  
  
"Don't get any ideas….it's just that…I'm cold too." He smiled.  
  
  
  
"Alright, then." Ayeka blushed again at seeing Zephr's shirtless form shivering as well in the cold. She returned his smile as they both lay back, side by side and huddled close for warmth. They soon fell fast asleep.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Are you sleeping?" He whispered in her ear, making sure to nibble on her earlobe.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't think I'll ever fall asleep again….as long as I'm finally in your arms." She giggled.  
  
  
  
"The sun's coming up…." A tiny stream of light seared through the closed drapes and settled upon his face. "Thank goodness, no rain today…"  
  
  
  
"If it rained all day, then we wouldn't have to get out of bed." She grinned.  
  
  
  
"Ryoko," He chided and slipped the covers off his body and sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
  
  
"mmmmm." Ryoko purred as she watched him stretch in the new morning, the sunlight falling upon the curvature of his muscled body. "Tenchi….." She reached over and grabbed him by the waste. "Why get up when we can stay….here…" She snarled.  
  
  
  
"Well, we could stay in bed all day….or…." He squirmed out of her grasp and walked around the bed. The pirate's eyes followed him around the room. Tenchi reached his dresser and pulled an object out of the top drawer. "Or….you can give me another chance…" He knelt at the edge of the bed as Ryoko rolled around and raised up on her elbows making her more or less face to face with the boy. "I love you and I want you to marry me." He opened the box in his hand and presented her with the ring a second time.  
  
  
  
"I think you convinced me this time….." She smiled and plucked the ring from the box. "Of course…I will." She put the ring on her finger.  
  
  
  
"Whew!" Tenchi smiled with relief he wasn't punched across the room this time.  
  
  
  
"Tenchi!" Ryoko propelled her body forward and took both herself and her fiancé to the floor. She rest her head on his chest and listened to the erratic rhythm of his racing heartbeat. She smiled and felt pure happiness…a feeling she never expected to own…a feeling that was always taken away from her by Kagato.  
  
  
  
"Ryoko?" He pulled her face toward his own. "Don't worry."  
  
  
  
"Hmmm?" She was amazed. Ryoko wondered how Tenchi knew she was in pain last night, but now she was sure there was something within him allowing him to feel her emotions.  
  
  
  
"I won't let anyone steal your happiness ever again."  
  
  
  
"Oh, Tenchi….." She planted a passionate kiss upon his lips. As she kissed him, her right arm hovered over the bedspread, clutched it and pulled the comforter over top of both of them.  
  
  
  
*******************  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Insert random porno music after the last entry….just kidding. So Tenchi and Ryoko worked it out? Can Tenchi keep his word about keeping Ryoko happy? She was never lucky in the past, what makes her think the same could be said of her future? What about Tenchi? The Masaki men never had much luck with keeping wives-alive. And will Ayeka's sudden realization give way to a new love with Zephr? Just what the heck is he going to do on Earth anyway? And Yosho and Ryoko? Yuck! But hey….think about it, I did, and figured that it was as good a reason as any to fly across space to Earth….to try to reach the one you love. And just how does Clay keep his beard oh so curly? Stay tuned…… 


	5. Rest and Robots

Chapter 5: Rest and Robots  
  
  
  
Lord Yosho awoke early. He leisurely rose from his bed and stretched in the warm sunlight twinkling through the shade of his room.  
  
  
  
"Another beautiful morning, and no sign of rain." He thought as he got dressed for the day ahead.  
  
  
  
Yosho calmly strolled into the shrine office and over to a small table in front of an open window. He started the flame in an ancient burner and set a small ceramic kettle of water upon it in preparation for his morning tea. The old man gazed thoughtfully out the large window and something caught his eye. The teahouse. Something was not quite right about the teahouse. He squinted and leaned closer to the window. His keen eyes picked up the anomaly. The door to the old building, which he knew he had fastened shut long ago, was slightly ajar. Someone had to be inside. This piqued his curiosity Could it be his grandson and one of the girls on a midnight tryst? The old man smiled wryly and left the table on his way to get to the bottom of this conundrum.  
  
  
  
The summer cicadas chirped madly on this July day and the morning coolness had begun to give way to the summer heat. Lord Yosho stealthily sauntered across the shrine courtyard to the tiny teahouse. Without a sound, he crept up to the tiny door and knelt to take a peak inside. His wrinkled hands slowly pushed the pocket door to the side and his right eye hovered in front of the opening.  
  
  
  
Ayeka and Zephr.  
  
  
  
The old man smiled as he looked upon his half-sister and the dark prince engulfed in a peaceful sleep as well as embraced in each other's arms. He slowly slid the door shut and retreated to the courtyard.  
  
  
  
"Well, well, surprises do abound. This should prove to be a very interesting day." He strolled back to the shrine office to enjoy his tea and pondered if he should have invited the sleeping to his tea party.  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"All right, Ryoko….we really have to get out of bed this time." Tenchi whined.  
  
  
  
"But darling…." The pirate cooed. "We are not in bed."  
  
  
  
"Ah, you know what I mean." Tenchi righted himself on the floor and gazed at the beautiful women before him. She lay in a pool of her pale blue hair, her body wrapped in his soft white bed sheet. He pulled the bedspread up and wrapped it around his lower body. "I think today I'll ask Grandpa if we can forgo the training….I want let the family know about the wedding…and…and I'd like to take you somewhere nice today seeing as we have never had an official date." He smiled and stood over her.  
  
  
  
"Tenchi….I don't want to leave this room today." She pouted and grasped his ankle with her arms to keep him from walking away.  
  
  
  
"Ryoko! C'mon….." He feigned a protest but was cut off by the sudden woosh, wooshing sound coming from outside. "What is that?" Ryoko released him and stood beside him, she was still strategically wrapped in his sheet.  
  
  
  
"Let's see." She replied as they both walked to the door to his balcony and stepped outside.  
  
  
  
Tenchi and Ryoko stood a gasp at the sight before them. In the middle of the yard little Washu stood with air traffic control lights as she motioned and guided a green US Army Apache helicopter. An enormous covered box dangled precariously from the cargo rope attached to the helicopter as the small scientist helped the pilot place the cargo safely on the ground. They released the rope and the chopper hovered to the right and slowly descended to the earth. A uniformed officer left the craft and sauntered over to Washu.  
  
  
  
"Thank you for the quick delivery!" Washu yelled over the woosh of the propellers.  
  
  
  
"Thank you for doing business with the United States government! Could you sign here?" The officer yelled back and offered Washu a clipboard. The red-haired child smiled and signed the paper attached to the clipboard and handed it back to the man.  
  
  
  
"Here's the dough!" Washu handed the man a large blue computer printed check.  
  
  
  
"Thank's again, M'am. Remember, this is of the utmost confidentiality." He saluted her.  
  
  
  
"Right……right…..plausible deniability and all that jazz." She returned his salute. "Thanks again, soldier boy!" She winked as he turned and got back into the craft. The helicopter powered up again and began to ascend.  
  
  
  
"Hey!" Tenchi screamed as the rising copter caused a torrential wind to beat down them. With a sudden wisp and whirl, he quickly found himself rather cold down south.  
  
  
  
Ryoko giggled and pointed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Huh?" The boy winked in amazement then realized that the wind created by the exiting helicopter had ripped the bedspread from his waste and his only garment now wafted slowly and quietly down to the ground and landed peacefully on top of the large box the military had just delivered. Washu took notice.  
  
  
  
"Top of the Morning to ya, Tenchi….I see!" She winked and strolled over to her box.  
  
  
  
"Huh?" He blinked and stood in shock of his predicament.  
  
  
  
"Ryoko! You lucky girl!" Washu giggled as she put a small device on a corner of the massive box.  
  
  
  
"Ahhhhh!" Tenchi realized he was standing in all his glory in front of devious little Washu. He frantically tried to hide what was showing with his hands and he face turned beet red.  
  
  
  
"You bet I'm lucky!" Ryoko wailed back and continued to laugh hysterically.  
  
  
  
Washu continued to laugh merrily at Tenchi as she pushed a button on the device. The box levitated at her command. With a snap of her fingers, a black subspace portal opened before her. She exerted little effort as her small body managed to push the floating cargo into the portal. In a flash, they both disappeared.  
  
  
  
"Ahhhh!" Overcome with embarrassment, Tenchi ran naked back into his room and searched for his shorts.  
  
  
  
"Tenchi!" Ryoko followed him back inside. "Don't worry, it was only Washu."  
  
  
  
"Ack! That's what I'm afraid of!" He started getting dressed.  
  
  
  
"Aw, so we are really leaving the room today?" She pouted as the sheet wrapping her body cascaded to the floor. She looked up at the boy, who was bouncing on one leg, trying to put on a sock. Tenchi caught a glimpse of her beautiful form, lost his balance and fell on his face. She strolled over to him. "hmmmm?"  
  
  
  
"Ryoko?" He gulped and rolled onto his back.  
  
  
  
"Hmmmm?" She playfully ignored him and knelt to the floor.  
  
  
  
"You…are…going…to…kill me." He whispered as the pirate unbuttoned his jeans.  
  
  
  
"Tenchi….I didn't wait seven hundred years for nothing……"  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Screech! Screech! Screech!  
  
  
  
Dr. Clay awoke to the sound of some type of warning alarm. He pulled his massive self upright in bed as his senses returned to his sleepy form.  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
'Salvation is soon. Take the opportunity.' This thought from the night before bounced around in his enormous head.  
  
  
  
"Hmm, this must be it." He thought and got out of bed. He walked across the room to where he believed there was a subspace door. Like a television set, loosing and gaining a signal, Clay saw the hallway of the GP corridor and officers running like mad. This image flashed and fizzled and turned back to solid gray wall. He could hear the alarm clearly.  
  
  
  
"All officers to alert! All Officers to alert!"  
  
  
  
"How come they didn't detect it," a female yelled.  
  
  
  
"Sensors didn't even find it," a male answered.  
  
  
  
"Cadet! Get to your evacuation point, we have ten seconds until impact!"  
  
  
  
"What about the prisoners?"  
  
  
  
"Screw them, I'm getting out of here!"  
  
  
  
Clay monitored the flickering subspace exit as the GP ran amuck in the hallway. He counted the seconds until ten.  
  
  
  
Boom!  
  
  
  
The subspace chamber felt the impact and the fat man was thrown to the ground. He gazed at the subspace doorway. This time, it wasn't opaque, but it became solid every two seconds….the gateway between his prison and the free world could be eclipsed. He readied his large form and counted. One. Two. The fat man ran through the gateway and landed in the smoke filled corridor.  
  
  
  
"Alert! Alert! All officers to evacuation points."  
  
  
  
"Hmmm." Clay pondered and decided what direction to run. The Galaxy Police were horribly predictable and he knew the layout of headquarters from memory. Hell, in his youth, he helped design the floor plans to be more efficient. So, he knew where he'd find a ship and his salvation. "That voice was right." He thought.  
  
  
  
He turned a corner as officers ran past him ignoring that he was a fugitive in their own attempt to escape. Clay came upon a large hangar that kept shuttles for the GP fleet. He had to act fast as the officers were quickly filling the ships. The rotund scientist waddled to the closest ship and grabbed the young officer trying to enter the hatch. He pulled the young man back and out of the way as he entered the ship and closed the hatch. As the other cruisers and shuttled took off, as the GP headquarters fizzled and exploded, Dr. Clay's stolen vessel launched into space. Instinct and a perfect memory instructed the good Doctor where to go next. He programmed the shuttle for a direct course to a secret location-a place the GP didn't find. A long forgotten lab tucked away in the Sol System. He chuckled as the GP headquarters exploded behind him.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Kiyone?" Mihoshi spoke through slurps as she sucked down cold soba noddles. Her mind was puzzled by a perplexing blinking light. She had watched the pretty red light beep merrily for ten minutes and now that she had awakened from its intoxicating spell she decided it was best to alert her partner. "Kiyone?"  
  
  
  
"What Mihoshi? Can't you see I'm busy with this weekly report here?" The teal haired woman answered.  
  
  
  
"Kiyone? What does this red blinky thing mean?" Slurp.  
  
  
  
"Red?" She turned around to see the hailing light flashing. "Mihoshi, you knuckle head! That's the communication beacon. Someone's trying to hail us," she lunged forward and pressed the button. Immediately a beam of light shot upward and expanded into a holographic screen. The image their commander's angry face materialized in the screen.  
  
  
  
"Detectives Kiyone, Mihoshi?"  
  
  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
  
  
"Galaxy Police Headquarters twenty-one eleven has been destroyed by an errant asteroid."  
  
  
  
"Oh my!" Mihoshi mumbled.  
  
  
  
"Several inmates incarcerated in that location have escaped. We are trying to pinpoint their identities but have triangulated a few of their courses to the Sol System."  
  
  
  
"Right! You want us to capture the fugitives!" The blond piped.  
  
  
  
"Mihoshi! That's not what he said!"  
  
  
  
"Detectives! You are under order to report any unusual sightings to HQ immediately and we will send back up. Do you understand?"  
  
  
  
"Yes Sir!" Kiyone saluted and the screen went blank.  
  
  
  
"Oh, Kiyone! What an opportunity to recapture those dangerous fugitives."  
  
  
  
"Mihoshi! We were ordered to report any sightings, not intercept!  
  
  
  
"Ok….then when can get the bad guys?"  
  
  
  
"Mihoshi!" Kiyone slapped her head and then set a course back for the blue planet.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
The warm sunlight trickled through the tears in the rice paper windows of the teahouse. The flowing clouds caused the light to ripple and waver upon the couple sleeping inside. The dark prince lay on his back with Princess Ayeka curled up in the crook of his arm, her head resting on his chest. He let out a sudden snore which stirred the princess from her sleep. Slowly, she opened her ruby eyes.  
  
  
  
"What?" She shot up and backed away from Zephr. The memories of the night before hit her like a brick. "Oh, my." She spun around and crawled toward the small door. Ayeka looked briefly upon the sleeping prince. "My, he…he is handsome." She took a brief moment to spy upon him as he slept. His face was round and happy, just like Tenchi's kind face. However, a mop of unruly black hair adorned his crown and errant strands hung over his eyes. Zephr's skin was also fairer than Tenchi's, almost as perfect and ivory as her own. These features and the stunning violet color of his eyes were the only of his physical attributes that distinguished him from the Prince. Side by side, they stood in equal height and build to an extent that made her suddenly nervous. She sighed and tried to dismiss her passing thoughts of the dark prince as she left the building and scurried down the long stone stairway toward the Masaki home.  
  
  
  
Zephr stirred in his sleep. Slowly, he opened his violet eyes and they focused on the shining light emanating from outside the teahouse. She was gone. He sat up and stretched in the sunlight. Somehow, it did not surprise him that Ayeka left, she was probably embarrassed by her vulnerability and midnight confessions. He would give her the time she needed before seeking her out to talk about this again. Zephr crawled around the stove toward the door. His right hand came in contact with a tattered scroll on the floor. Without thinking, he grasped the ancient parchment and tried to make out the faded characters written upon it: "Love vanquishes the boundaries built by the sword." He said out loud. "That is appropriate." He smiled and left the scroll on the floor and then exited the building.  
  
  
  
"Did you sleep well?" A gruff older voice greeted him as he stood in the shrine courtyard. Lord Yosho, in his practice gear stood before him.  
  
  
  
"Uh….well, the storm…." He stumbled.  
  
  
  
"Ha! No need for explanations," he smiled and tossed the shirtless boy a wooden practice bokken. "It seems my own grandson is not going to show up for his practice today…do you care to fill in for him?"  
  
  
  
"Well, I guess I could." He answered, suddenly nervous as the old man seemed to be up to no good.  
  
  
  
"Perfect. You will find a clean shirt in the shrine. Follow that path next to the office to the training ground. I will be waiting," he winked and slowly walked toward the path.  
  
  
  
"Somehow….I'm not sure about this old man…." Zephr thought as he went to get the garment.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Ayeka panted as she ran all the way down the stone steps from the mountain shrine to the house in the valley. She ran past Azaka and Kamidake, her log shaped guardians keeping their ever present vigil as the Masaki gates. She ran so fast, she didn't hear their cheery "Good Morning Princess," as she passed. Ayeka flew into the side door and was about to pass the kitchen entry when she realized she had been caught.  
  
  
  
"Well, well, well." The sinister voice cackled. "Seems like I wasn't the only one that got lucky last night." Ryoko stood behind the kitchen counter ladling food and leftovers onto a tray.  
  
  
  
"How vulgar to say such a thing!" Ayeka shot back. She took notice of the Pirate's attire which consisted entirely of Tenchi's red tee shirt.  
  
  
  
"Well, just where did you sleep last night then…and how did your nightgown get so damp and dirty?" She grinned. "Where's that dark prince you've been nursing so vigilantly?"  
  
  
  
"Ryoko! You know absolutely nothing!" Ayeka's faced turned beet red.  
  
  
  
"Don't act so proper. I know you have the same desires I do. I also know that you like him or you wouldn't be so embarrassed." She plopped a bowl of cold noodles onto the tray.  
  
  
  
"You don't know anything about me, pirate." Ayeka turned to leave but was caught off guard by Ryoko's reply.  
  
  
  
"I know that you are falling for him…."  
  
  
  
"What….What did you say?"  
  
  
  
"You heard me."  
  
  
  
"How can you possibly know how I feel?"  
  
  
  
"It's obvious," she smiled and leaned over the counter. "You are acting just the way you once did…with…Tenchi." Ryoko drug out his name, each syllable dropping from her tongue like sweet drops of honey.  
  
  
  
"You…you…BAKA!" Aeyka snarled. "And just what do you think you are doing eating all of that food? Sasami will be up shortly and make us breakfast."  
  
  
  
"Oh, this?" She hoisted the tray on her shoulder. "I'm not hungry, but Tenchi needs it to get his strength back up." She chuckled and waltzed past the Princess who fumed with anger.  
  
  
  
"Oh." Ayeka answered and then she noticed it. She noticed the tiny diamond ring adorning Ryoko's left ring finger. An engagement ring. "Ryoko?"  
  
  
  
"Hmmm?" The cyan-haired beauty stopped and turned.  
  
  
  
"Is that….."  
  
  
  
"Oh…," Ryoko paused knowing that she could have a lot of fun rubbing this in Ayeka's face, but for some reason, she ultimately decided to play her answer down. "Yes. It is."  
  
  
  
"Ryoko…I, I, don't believe I would every say this to you, but…I am truly happy for you, for you both." She averted her eyes.  
  
  
  
"Do you really mean it?" Ryoko's eyes pleaded with the Princess.  
  
  
  
"Yes. I do." She opened her eyes as she and the Pirate regarded each other in a moment of silence.  
  
  
  
"I am glad. Not for myself. Pah! I don't care," She waved her free hand expressively and pretended she did not to care. "…but for Tenchi, he would be devastated if you….if you were…."  
  
  
  
"Hurt?" Ayeka cut her off.  
  
  
  
"Yeah." Ryoko turned again to leave but was surprised to feel a cold hand on her shoulder, stopping her.  
  
  
  
"It does hurt, Ryoko. But it is getting better, every day. But….as hard as it is for me to accept this some days….he loves you."  
  
  
  
Hearing someone other than Tenchi utter those words hit Ryoko like a stone. She stopped with her back to Ayeka. Slowly and deliberately, she removed the tray from her shoulders and used her powers to levitate it beside her as she turned to face her foe. What happened next took them both by surprise. Ryoko took Ayeka in an honest embrace.  
  
  
  
"Huh?" Ayeka was shocked. Ryoko only touched her in attempts to ring her neck. What was she doing?  
  
  
  
"Thank you, Ayeka." Was all the pirate uttered, then turned her mouth to the Princess's ear and whispered: "Don't let Zephr slip away from you." She withdrew and put the tray back on her shoulders.  
  
  
  
"I'll think about that, Ryoko." Ayeka smiled, truly touched by the hug. Somewhere, deep within her that wall of hatred for her rival fell to the pit of her soul in crumbles. The sadness at losing Tenchi suddenly didn't seem so bad, now that it appeared she had gained a friend in the process. She sighed as she watched the girl slowly levitated up the stairs.  
  
  
  
"Oh, and I need you to help me plan the wedding." Ryoko half uttered, half whispered as she left the Princess's sight.  
  
  
  
"Plan the wedding?" Ayeke's eyes grew bigger and she clasped her hands together with joy. She was in her element. Shopping, buying, and planning anything dealing with weddings was her specialty and now besides the thrill of what lay ahead with her and the dark Prince she also had double duty as of all things, a wedding planner.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Dr. Clay found his hidden subspace lab floating within a ring of the planet Saturn, just where he left it the last time he was through this back water system.  
  
  
  
"The last time I was here?" He thought. "Hmmmm, why can't I remember what I was doing here? I can recall that blasted Washu ruining my experiments, as usual, but just what was I working on at the time?" He scratched the back of his head. "I remember working on Zero….Zero? What the hell happened to my robot Zero? Why can't I remember?" He guided the stolen cruiser to the docking port of the lab and made contact. "I know that I was incarcerated for stealing artifacts and assault on a member of the royal family, I remember that, but just what the heck was I doing with Washu? This is inconceivable that I don't remember." He pressed the hatch lock and the cruiser and the station were joined. "Perhaps Zero is on the station and my back up files will give me an answer….I've spent too long in that GP hell." He smirked and got out of the command chair and walked through the portal to his lab.  
  
  
  
Clay was ever so proud of his accomplishments, even if no one recognized him for the genius he believed himself to be. This laboratory, or the model for this laboratory was one of them. A tiny docking station was the only thing once could see on the outside. It was so tiny that it would go undetected from all GP sensors. However, it held the doorway to a vast subspace network of rooms at his disposal. As he stepped into the first level of the lab, the lights automatically came on to reveal a cavernous room littered with consoles, lights, and gadgets.  
  
  
  
"Ah….this is how I remembered it!" He strolled over to a floating chair and sat, his girth forcing it down a few inches. He snapped his fingers and a computer screen opened before his eyes. "Computer, tell me…where is Zero?"  
  
  
  
"Define parameters."  
  
  
  
"Ok, please locate the Zero Unit."  
  
  
  
"Zero unit is not in subspace lab forty-five.  
  
  
  
"Is Zero in any of my other labs?" He was getting frustrated.  
  
  
  
"Negative."  
  
  
  
"OK, let's try this again. Scan this system for the Zero Unit."  
  
  
  
"Complying…." The screen before him flashed with a computer generated mock up of the Sol system. The planets whirled by one by one until it stopped at the third planet from the sun, Earth. "Portions of the Zero Unit's matrix program can be detected on Earth, but the unit is not whole. It is malfunctioning."  
  
  
  
"Malfunctioning?" Explain the nature of the malfunction."  
  
  
  
"I cannot comply, not enough information."  
  
  
  
"I see. Well, then, bring me up Zero's operating system and schematics." Clay sighed at the thought of having to traipse down on that ass backward world and search for his stupid robot. He had the plans and the materials handy, building a new assistant would be easier than finding the broken one. He smiled as his mind absorbed the plans and charts flashing before him. It would actually be relaxing to rebuild Zero and the thought of making improvements on that model made him ecstatic.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Tenchi?" Ryoko walked through his door instead of opening it. Inside, the Prince of Jurai lay in a heap of blankets on the bed in exhaustion. "I've got nourishment!"  
  
  
  
"Great….I'm starved!" He eyes the food as she placed the tray in front of him. "I hope…Sasami….doesn't get mad….I couldn't wait until breakfast." He gasped in between bites.  
  
  
  
"Oh, I'm sure she won't mind…after we announce the engagement." She smiled. "Anyway, you don't have anything to do to day but stay here with me."  
  
  
  
"Right." He chomped on a carrot stick. "Wait!" He gulped. "I forgot morning practice….er, I forgot to ask Granpa if I could skip morning practice. What time is it?"  
  
  
  
"About eight."  
  
  
  
"Great, I'm late, he's going to make it hard on me." He shoveled some food down his mouth and leapt naked out of bed.  
  
  
  
"Tenchi, but you said we'd spend today together?"  
  
  
  
"We will, but I have to ask him first. He may not let me out of it now that I'm late." He hastily put on his practice clothes. "I'll try to be back in an hour, if he won't let me out of this, we'll just have to start our day later."  
  
  
  
"Well, if you must….are you sure you are up to sparring with him…..after sparring with me?" She smiled.  
  
  
  
"Uh….well….we'll see." He stammered and ran for the door. "I'll get back as soon as I can. Oh, and Ryoko?"  
  
  
  
"Yes?"  
  
  
  
"I love you." Tenchi left her line of sight.  
  
  
  
Ryoko sank back in the covers, covers still warm from his body heat. She plopped her back on his pillow and brought the tray up to her lap and she began to shovel food into her mouth even though she was not hungry.  
  
  
  
Tenchi ran as fast as he could up the steep stone steps leading to the shrine. He veered off of the steps and followed a well worn path to his left that led to the practice grounds.  
  
  
  
"Hay yah!"  
  
  
  
Clap. Clap.  
  
  
  
The sounds of two opponents engaged in battle met his ears as he approached the clearing. Tenchi was surprised to see his grandfather and Zephr sparring, their wooden practice swords clapping as they made contact. He watched in awe as Zephr kept his ground against Master Yosho.  
  
  
  
"You have something on your mind!"  
  
  
  
"No, I'm fine." Zephr answered.  
  
  
  
"You are distracted…it is keeping you from advancing correctly." Yosho spun around and whacked the dark prince on the back of the head.  
  
  
  
"Well, maybe some things are distracting me…." He rubbed the knot Yosho caused.  
  
  
  
Snap.  
  
  
  
Both warriors turned to the source of the sound, Tenchi stepping on twigs as he entered the practice area.  
  
  
  
"Grandpa?  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, there's my very late opponent." He smiled and held his chin. "Tenchi! This boy was not late for his practice. What is your excuse?"  
  
  
  
"Uh, grandpa?" Tenchi was uneasy. "I, I have some exciting news."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well?"  
  
  
  
"Um, well…."  
  
  
  
"When's the date?"  
  
  
  
"Huh?"  
  
  
  
"When's the wedding date?"  
  
  
  
"We haven't chosen, yet." Tenchi was taken aback by his Grandfather's ability to  
  
always figure these things out. He imagined he should be used to it by now.  
  
  
  
"Congratulations, Tenchi." Zephr smiled and pat him on the back. "That is wonderful news!"  
  
  
  
"Yes, it is wonderful news indeed, but it is not polite to miss your current engagements…."  
  
  
  
"Well, that's, that's why I'm here, to ask if I can skip training today….to take Ryoko to town." He pleaded.  
  
  
  
"I don't know. Zephr! Do you think I should be lax on my tardy grandson?"  
  
  
  
"Well, uh….I."  
  
  
  
"Please grandpa?"  
  
  
  
"Well, I have an idea." He strolled over to Tenchi and handed him the bokken. "How about you and Zephr fight each other again….and the winner gets the day with Ryoko.  
  
  
  
"But, that's not fair." Tenchi protested.  
  
  
  
"Life is not fair." Yosho smiled. "Besides, it is early, if you start now, you'll have plenty of time to waste later."  
  
  
  
"I'm game…" Zephr grinned. He had not spent any time with the pirate and really didn't care to. He'd rather check on Ayeka, but he also had a need to impress Yosho for some reason as well.  
  
  
  
"Oh, boy." Tenchi groaned and faced his once foe for a second time.  
  
  
  
*********  
  
Author's notes:  
  
This story is so much fun to write! I've got so many neat things planned and it is driving me crazy getting all the pieces in place for what I really want to get out. I hope you can stay with me, I promise not to disappoint. And just what is Washu doing? There will be wedding(s). There will be death and sadness. There will be resolution. Piqued your curiosity? Stay tuned……… 


	6. The Pirate and the Prince

Chapter 6: The Pirate and the Prince  
  
  
  
"Hi," The young prince asked. He had never seen this beautiful lady before, not around the palace anyway. "Are you lost on your way to the Royal Library?"  
  
  
  
"Well." She smiled at him and wondered just what about her made him think she was looking for the library: her sensible shoes or the fact that she had chosen a very plain and drab dress to wear that day so that she would "blend in". "Yes, actually, I was trying to find the library." She winked  
  
  
  
"I thought so. You must be a cousin of Lord Yeba's. Father said that his family was attending Startica this year and someone in his party was attending the Royal Science Academy…that must be you." He offered her his arm and she accepted it.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, sure….Yeba's my relative…you are a smart one Mr.?"  
  
  
  
"Yosho," he laughed, "just Yosho." He ushered her down the hallway. "And you?"  
  
  
  
"Er…" She was stumped. Should she give it up now? Would that foil her surveillance? Surely this boy couldn't know who she really was. And then, there it was. She spied the door that he had shown her-the golden door so immense a space ship could easily glide through. "Hey! What's this?" She mocked excitement and ran up to the door and tried to push it open, her new interest in the door freeing her from having to tell her name.  
  
  
  
"Wait! Miss? Only the Royal Family is allowed in there." He pulled her away from the door.  
  
  
  
"But why?"  
  
  
  
"That is the tree room, it houses the children of Tsunami." He smiled and pulled her aside. "Now, lets get you to the library…"  
  
  
  
"Well, alright." She sighed in disappointment, but at least she knew where to start.  
  
  
  
"You know…you don't have to spend all day in the library….  
  
  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
  
  
"I mean," he stammered and scratched the back of his head, "I mean, the garden is another fascinating part of the palace…if you are interested…." He averted his eyes.  
  
  
  
"Well…"  
  
  
  
"You must be studying botany or biology or something relevant in the academy, surely you would enjoy the host of rare plants there."  
  
  
  
"Sure."  
  
  
  
"Really?" His face lit up. Yosho couldn't understand just what had drawn him to this girl but as soon as he locked his ruby eyes with her amber orbs, he knew she was something special. "I'll take you on one condition."  
  
  
  
"Name it."  
  
  
  
"Please tell me your name."  
  
***  
  
Awakening from that odd dream, Ryoko squirmed within her warm cocoon of blankets on Tenchi's bed and an empty food tray rest at her feet. She yawned as the last bit of sleepiness from her early morning snooze wore off. The pirate felt so content and she had never in her long lifetime known such happiness. She was in love and she was loved in return. Best of all, she carried that man's child. It had to be too good to be true, therefore she knew it wouldn't, it couldn't last.  
  
  
  
"I'm not allowed to be happy." She sunk deeper in the covers and wrapped her arms around her stomach. She smiled. "Silly, that's Kagato still in my head." At least, that was a memory, a phantom feeling embroiled into her brain by her former master. "No, he is dead, I'm not going to let him ruin my happiness….ever." She grit her teeth.  
  
  
  
Ryoko had existed for thousands of years as a living weapon for the madman Kagato. He used her at will for any purpose, including his pleasure. She knew he also valued her sentience in order to infiltrate the most secure governments, including Jurai. She rest her head back on the pillow and thought on that for a while…Jurai. "Hmmm, if Kagato hadn't sent me to Jurai for Tsunami, I would never have met Yosho, I would never have ended up here, on Earth, in Tenchi's bed." She smiled. Perhaps all those millennia of torture and hell and seven hundred years entombed within the icy water of that cave served the only purpose for bringing her into the Masaki family. "Perhaps it all wasn't just dumb luck….never had any of that anyway….maybe…it was all Tsunami's doing?" She decided that she was thinking too much too early in the morning. Ryoko brushed the covers off her body and strode naked to the mirror over the bureau.  
  
  
  
"I'm just as perfect as the day I was born." She smiled at her reflection. Ryoko turned to the side to admire her profile when she noticed it. "What?" She noticed the teeniest little bulge in her abdomen. "Oh, boy, that's only going to get bigger…." She frowned at the prospect of growing as big as a house as the baby grew inside her. No more sake, no more sparring with Yosho, and in essence, for eight more months, no more fun. Then a terrible vision filled her brain….a vision of the wedding. In this vision, she is clad in a flowing white western-style bridal gown. She slowly walks down the isle to meet Tenchi who is handsomely dressed in a black tuxedo. Ryoko joins him at the alter and they join hands. They are about to recite their vows and as she turns to face Tenchi, her grossly exaggerated and enormous belly knocks him off the altar and into the guests seated below. "Ewwwww!" She shuddered. "I'm going to have to get this wedding on or there won't be enough fabric on this planet to cover my gut!" Ryoko clenched her fist and an orange spark traveled down her body instantly covering her nudity with a soft pale pink kimono with a bright orange sash cinching her waist.  
  
  
  
"Perfect." She took Tenchi's hairbrush and worked the knots out of her hair. When she was finished preening, she gave herself a wink and phased through the door to see what mischief she could get into that day. Ryoko was sure that despite his best efforts, she was not going to see Tenchi anytime soon. She was sure Yosho wasn't going to let him off the hook especially since he was late for training to begin with.  
  
***  
  
Clap! Clap!  
  
  
  
"Tenchi! Keep your head up!" Lord Katsuhito instructed his grandson as the boy and Zephr sparred in the practice area adjacent to the shrine.  
  
  
  
"Ok!" Tenchi yelped as his wooden sword met the strike by the dark lord. The early morning dew melted into mid day steam and the heat and humidity was taking its toll on the combatants. Tenchi found that he lost his concentration as the temperature rose, so as Zephr lunged and missed, he took that opportunity to fly backwards in the air, putting a great distance between he and his opponent. With a few seconds before the attack, Tenchi managed to pull off his shirt and fling it aside. He knew he'd more than likely suffer a bad sun burn, but the heat was unbearable.  
  
  
  
"Are you running from me?" Zephr cackled as he came at the boy with his bokken. The two boys clashed again.  
  
  
  
"Easy now." Katsuhito sat on a round log and rubbed his chin with his left hand. He noticed that both boys were neither gaining nor losing ground to each other. He looked up at the sun midway over the horizon and estimated it to now be about noon and the old man sighed out of boredom as Tenchi and Zephr had fought for nearly four hours straight.  
  
  
  
"Hey Tenchi! You wanna call it a draw?" Zephr lunged in with his sword and Tenchi blocked it easily. However, the young prince forgot to guard his lower extremities and soon found himself face down in dirt as Zephr took his leg and swiped Tenchi off his feet.  
  
  
  
"Nopf!" Tenchi muttered in the sand, he stood quickly and spat dirt out of his mouth.  
  
  
  
"Tenchi….you are distracted, one more folly like that and I'm declaring Zephr the winner."  
  
  
  
"Grandpa!"  
  
  
  
"C'mon Tenchi…..just whack me on the head…if you can….I dare ya!" Zephr chided.  
  
  
  
"Ahhhhhhrggg!" Tenchi ran at the dark prince and they clashed again. It soon became evident that with each clash of their practice swords, the boys lost strength. The light weapons soon became as heavy in their hands as boulders.  
  
  
  
"Do…you…want…to call…this a…draw?" Zephr panted.  
  
  
  
"I…will….if you…will." Tenchi replied, both boys lowered their swords, too exhausted to lift them off the ground.  
  
  
  
"Master Yosho?" The dark prince turned to Tenchi's grandfather.  
  
  
  
"Yes….it is a tie." He stood and began to walk toward the shrine. "Both of you were distracted……I would suggest you two actually get some sleep tonight."  
  
  
  
"Huh?" Tenchi and Zephr stared at each other and blinked.  
  
  
  
"Grandpa, what do you mean?" Tenchi asked.  
  
  
  
"It means both of you be here early tomorrow." The old man disappeared into the woods.  
  
  
  
"Man, he never lets up on me." Tenchi sunk to the ground, sweaty, dirty, hot, and bruised. He thought of something his grandfather said and turned to Zephr, who had also sunk to the ground to rest. "What did he mean, we both needed to get some sleep?"  
  
  
  
"Let's just say, your Grandfather caught me this morning….in a less than compromising position." He chuckled and stood up, tugged off his sweat soaked shirt and began to walk toward the house.  
  
  
  
"Hey?" Tenchi stood and followed. He was perplexed by Zephr's answer and wanted to find out just what he meant. "Just what are you talking about?" Both boys disappeared down the mountain.  
  
  
  
***  
  
"Miss Washu?" Lady Ayeka stood demurely in the entrance of the petite genius' subspace lab. She cringed as her hopeful eyes met green eyes glowing with anger.  
  
  
  
"Excuse me?" Washu sneered and turned around on her floating cushion. Huge covered boxes littered the laboratory floor and the pint- sized scientist seemed to be engrossed in some sort of calculations on her computer.  
  
  
  
"Oh, pardon me," Ayeka stood aback at her obvious blunder in addressing the child. "Little Washu?"  
  
  
  
"That's better…..now I'm busy, what do you want?" She turned her back again and continued her calculations.  
  
  
  
"Little Washu….I have a favor to ask…."  
  
  
  
"No."  
  
  
  
"Wha, Wha What? Aren't you going to let me ask you?"  
  
  
  
"I don't have time, go back and play with the kids!" She snickered.  
  
  
  
"Well, if you don't want to help your daughter find a perfect wedding dress….I guess I can't make you….." She sighed and turned to leave.  
  
  
  
"Just a minute." Washu hopped out of her chair and strolled towards Ayeka. Just what are you doing asking about a wedding dress for little Ryoko?" She peered at the girl.  
  
  
  
"Well, she asked me…since she and….," She sighed again, "since she and Lord Tenchi are now engaged…."  
  
  
  
"Well, well, well. I figured they made up…..from what I gathered this morning," She chuckled and her eyes popped at the memory.  
  
  
  
"…and she asked me to help."  
  
  
  
"And you are doing this because?"  
  
  
  
"…Because I, I really want to."  
  
  
  
"Hmmmmmm, exactly what do you have in mind?"  
  
  
  
"Well, I believe she wants to arrange this pretty fast….with the baby coming…."Ayeka tried to put it delicately.  
  
  
  
"So she won't be so knocked up in her wedding dress?"  
  
  
  
"Er, well, I suppose so….anyway, I don't have time to bring the Royal tailor back form Jurai, but I was wondering if you had some sort of invention that could reproduce Jurain wedding fashions?"  
  
  
  
"Well, I may be able to whip something up. Are you sure that's what she wants?"  
  
  
  
"No, but I'm sure Ryoko would want the best, and I'm going to find that for her."  
  
Ayeka's eyes lit up.  
  
  
  
"Ayeka, give me an hour or so…I need a break anyway…I think I know exactly what you can use, I just have to take the self destruct features off of it first."  
  
  
  
"Good thinking, little Washu."  
  
  
  
"Of course, we don't want Mihoshi blowing up Ryoko's new dress do we?" She chuckled and ushered Ayeka out of the lab.  
  
  
  
"Thank you so much little Washu, you are the smartest genius scientist in the universe."  
  
  
  
"Well, I know." The door shut in the princess' face.  
  
  
  
"That went splendid." Ayeka smiled and walked into the living room. She sat on the sofa and picked up a book from the coffee table. Just as she was about to start reading she heard joyous giggles and the soft pitter pat of tiny feet as her sister made her way into the room.  
  
  
  
"Ayeka! Where'd you go, I was looking for you….I may need some help with lunch."  
  
  
  
"How can I help?"  
  
  
  
"Well, Tenchi's not back yet, Zephr's no where to be found, Ryoko….well, Ryoko's sort of icky right now."  
  
  
  
"Icky, Sasami, what strange words you've picked up on Earth."  
  
  
  
"Well, that's sort of the sound she's making from the upstairs bathroom…." She looked horribly worried.  
  
  
  
"Oh, that, "Ayeka smiled, "That's just more morning sickness, she's fine…she'll probably be starved later."  
  
  
  
"Well, I need someone to set the table, can you do that?"  
  
  
  
"Gladly, dear." She followed her sister into the kitchen as the front door creaked open and closed. Zephr and Tenchi entered the house, Ayeka took notice of their ragged and dirty appearance. "Goodness, what happened to you two?" Still embarrassed from the night before, the princess tried not to look Zephr in the eyes  
  
  
  
"Well, Grandpa put us through the wringer this morning…." Tenchi scratched the back of his head.  
  
  
  
"Sasami will have lunch ready shortly, why don't you two get cleaned up, no one is using the onsen at the moment…." She regarded both boys. They were dirty from head to toe. Both Tenchi and Zephr's shirts were soaked in sweat and muck. They also had small cuts on their faces and hands indicating the strenuous workout they endured.  
  
  
  
"That sounds perfect," Zephr smiled at the princess and she blushed. "I'd like to talk with you later Lady Ayeka, would that be possible?" The dark prince stepped forward forcing Ayeka to look at him. Tenchi took notice.  
  
  
  
"Well….after lunch then," her face turned crimson, "I'll have Sasami give you a shout when it's done." She turned and went into the kitchen.  
  
  
  
"What was that all about?" Tenchi asked as he led Zephr to the bathroom entrance to the onsen. He had seen the look on Ayeka's face a very familiar look of her manners getting in the way of her emotions-a look she had given him on occasions. This time, this gaze was directed toward his companion.  
  
  
  
"Remember that compromising position I mentioned earlier…." He trailed off as the boys entered the portal to the hot springs.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Ryoko sat up on her knees in front of the toilet. She pressed the lever and groaned as the water flushed down the drain. This was not what she ever had in mind when she thought of motherhood. No one ever told her she'd fight daily to keep her meals down. She thought a minute. Washu had told her she didn't need to eat if she wanted a gem or two back-that both she and her child could sustain themselves on the gem's power, but Ryoko didn't want that. She longed to be normal, longed to be human, not a monster who didn't need to eat. Secretly, she felt that if she didn't do everything "Earth-style" that Tenchi would, in fact, see both she and her child as monsters. Everything from now on would have to be "normal". Well, except flying and teleporting, that was too fun to give up entirely; but definitely no more blowing up things and resurrecting demons to run amuck. She took the moist towel in her left hand and wiped the back of her neck; that is when the memory hit her.  
  
  
  
Tenchi wasn't the first man she had ever loved; what a horrible but true realization. She remembered a time hundreds of years ago, a time when Kagato allowed her consciousness in sporadic moments. One day she would be stealing this or that for his experiments and another, she would be killing or destroying anything and anyone at his command. Then there were the occasions he was bored, those were the worst because she never knew what he had in store for her. She shuddered as a few of those horrific memories flooded her mind and she hoped that Tenchi would never find out all of them as he definitely would see her as a monster if he knew all that she had done. Deep down, she knew he already knew but it was not within his nature to bring up bad things. Her Tenchi dwelled on the positive, this was one of the enduring characteristics that attracted her to him. But, as much as she adored the dark-haired young man, he was the second love of her life.  
  
  
  
"Ryoko, this is my sister, Ayeka-chan." Young Prince Yosho motioned to a young girl to his right. Ryoko gazed at her porcelain face. "Ayeka, this is my friend, Ryoko, she's going to attend the ball tonight."  
  
  
  
"Nice to meet you," Ryoko offered her hand to the girl. Ayeka huffed and refused to acknowledge the pirate. Ryoko, although startled at such bad manners from the first princess of Jurai, remained calm and not offended. This child, on the verge of being a woman stared at her with hatred. She could see anger in her ruby eyes as Ayeka clung to her brother.  
  
  
  
"Half-sister." Ayeka replied as if to correct her Yosho. "And I am Yosho's fiancée." She bragged as if to put her foot down on any prospect of Yosho having a relationship with Ryoko.  
  
  
  
"You didn't tell me you were engaged," Ryoko winked. "And to your sister, you Devil!"  
  
  
  
"Well, it was arranged for as long as I can remember. Father wants us to rule together….someday…." He drug off this last sentence and gazed absentmindedly into the sky.  
  
  
  
"Well, perhaps this little girl will grow into a lovely wife for you, Yosho." Ryoko was on the verge of falling over laughing but corrected herself as she met the stern gaze of the Prince.  
  
  
  
"I am not a little girl!" Ayeka pounded her foot on the ground. "Brother, escort this riff raff out of the palace!"  
  
  
  
"Oh, so you can go beddy-bye, little Ayeka?" She chuckled.  
  
  
  
"That's enough, you two," The two fighting brought Yosho back to reality. "Now be nice, sister, Ryoko is my friend. Ryoko, please don't tease Ayeka, I want us to have a nice time tonight."  
  
  
  
"Of course," the pirate stuffed all her sarcasm deep within herself in order to placate the prince. She bowed to Ayeka as if to apologize. "Princess, let's start this over, shall we?" Her words were very sincere but the glower in her yellow eyes told the child this was a person not to be trifled with.  
  
  
  
"Well, for Yosho." Ayeka bowed back and then turned to leave the atrium.  
  
  
  
"Ayeka is at that age…." Yosho walked up next to Ryoko. "where everything is a conflict."  
  
  
  
"I've been told that happens as your youth slips away." Ryoko sighed. She never remembered her own adolescence as amnesia was one of the many "gifts" Kagato gave her. "Are you really to marry that child?"  
  
  
  
"My father hopes so….but I…I don't know what I want." He pouted and plopped down on the edge the stone border of a small fountain in the corridor. The prince turned from the pirate and began to listlessly let the cold water cascade through his open hands.  
  
  
  
"You are your own person and you are free." She replied, thinking he was freer than she would ever be. "You don't have to bend to anyone's will but your own." (That was the pot calling the kettle black.)  
  
  
  
"You make it sound so simple." He half smiled.  
  
  
  
"Well, it's not like he has mind control over you…" She winced at the irony at being a killing machine at the hands of a madman but now giving life advice whilst on her death mission.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I will have to make my decision soon, I just will have to work up some nerve against my father….I don't want to get married, I don't want to be King of Jurai. I've never lived….never had any excitement!" He turned to her and waved his hands in emphasis. "I've never used any of the battle skills they've taught me since I was a baby. I carry this damn sword as an ornament," he pulled the master key from his sash and gazed upon it, "I've never used this to protect as I was trained, it's just a pretty key to open my ship Funaho." He sighed and put the sword back.  
  
  
  
"Oh, Yosho…don't go wishing for war and fighting….sometimes you don't want what you pray for." She sat next to him, all joy gone from her face.  
  
  
  
"Ryoko. Don't worry about Ayeka being mad…please come to the ball with me and promise me you will have fun?" He put his wet hand on hers as she rest it against the stone surface of the fountain's edge.  
  
  
  
"Huh?" His touch hit her as if she had been thrown into the water herself. She gazed to look at his ruby eyes and noticed that all of his anxiousness disappeared. The pirate frowned as she remembered her mission, to seek out and capture Tsunami at all costs. And now that she knew where the trees were kept so it should be a snap; so what could be wrong with attending the party with this boy? "I'll be there, tonight…." She put her hand on top of the prince's and turned to smile at him. "These past weeks have been so much fun, with you. I never expected to find anyone so exciting in a house full of royalty."  
  
  
  
"There's goodness in anything you seek, you just have to dig deep to find it sometimes." He returned her smile but the prince also couldn't help but notice that even though she seemed happy, Ryoko also appeared to be deep in thought.  
  
  
  
"Do you really think so?" She thought about herself, a killing machine. Was there any good within her? Could that be possible? And Kagato, surely not a speck of good rests within his soul. The young man's words became prophetic. She decided that if there was benevolence within her heart that despite that madman who controlled her, she would find it.  
  
  
  
"I have to hope so." He stood and pulled her up to him. He felt the jolt of shock rack her body at his forwardness. She obviously feared someone invading her personal space. "I'm sorry…." He slowly backed away.  
  
  
  
"Please, don't be." She got closer. True, the prince did shock her by becoming so close and for a split second the hideous image of her master took over the kind face of her friend. No, this was not Kagato, this was sweet and virtuous Yosho before her. She wrapped her arms around him and slowly gave him a soft hug. This time she felt the shock rack his frame, shock from her touch-that was a first. Kagato had always told her she was worthless and could never have any use to anyone but to deliver death. Obviously, he was wrong. "I have to get going now….I'll meet you tonight." She pulled away and stared into his petrified face.  
  
  
  
"Yeah….tonight…." He couldn't think straight. She had hugged him and suddenly all the synapse's in his brain lost contact. All he could do was to stare dumbly at her as she walked away and giggled. She blew a kiss to him as she rounded the corner and disappeared. "Smooth, you moron." He scolded himself for being so silly around the girl. Then he thought about it, what would happen tonight, when his parents met Ryoko?  
  
  
  
Ryoko stood up and set the wet washcloth on the sink. She wondered if she should ever talk about the past with Yosho and if it was necessary to ever let Tenchi in on that part of her history. She frowned. That would just be creepy, but she also didn't want to start a relationship on half-truths. "Well, I'll cross that bridge when I come to it." She stated. Grrrrrrrr! Her stomach had settled and now it growled with hunger. The pirate teleported downstairs.  
  
  
  
***  
  
"Miss Ryoko, you are late as usual." Ayeka scolded the pirate as she sat in her seat at the table. The princess delicately picked up a pickle with her chopsticks and slowly took a bite.  
  
  
  
"Well, I'm here now." She was too tired to think of a clever comeback. "Could you pass the rice?"  
  
  
  
"R, Ryoko, is that what I think it is?" Sasami pointed at the engagement ring on the pirate's finger.  
  
  
  
"Yes, it is." Tenchi, now squeaky clean, emerged from the downstairs bathroom with Zephr in tow. He sat down next to Ryoko and placed his hand on hers. He felt a slight quiver as he touched her soft skin.  
  
  
  
"Oh my gosh! Congratulations Tenchi and Ryoko!" The child ran forward and tackled both of them in a huge hug. "When is the wedding?" She sat back and grabbed Ryo-Ohki and set the furry animal on her lap. Sasami noticed Ayeka quietly eating and decided she may not want to push this any further. Zephr took a seat across from the quiet princess.  
  
  
  
"Yes, we should arrange for the ceremony soon…." Ayeka put her chopsticks down. "What do you think Lord Tenchi?" She tried very hard to smile as she gazed into his handsome face, his hair remained damp from his bath and she could make out the tiniest ruddy glow on his cheeks as if he scrubbed extra hard to rid his face of battle grime.  
  
  
  
"Well, I don't know…."  
  
  
  
"We need to plan for the time to travel back to Jurai. The Imperial Chapel is, of course, at your disposal. I've already arranged a preliminary guest list…" She pulled a transparent rectangle the size of piece of typing paper out of her outer kimono and handed it to Tenchi, Ryoko took hold of it. As they both gazed at its surface, a running list of glowing names ran down the page and kept scrolling.  
  
  
  
"Who the hell are these people, Ayeka?"  
  
  
  
"Language, Ryoko, language….." Ayeka scolded as Zephr chuckled.  
  
  
  
"Ok, just who are all these people?" She rephrased.  
  
  
  
"Who's who in noble society. Tenchi is a Prince, after all. These families will be offended not to attend the wedding of the savior of Jurai and future king." She took a sip of her tea.  
  
  
  
"But, Ayeka?" Tenchi protested but was cut off by Ryoko.  
  
  
  
"Listen up! I don't want a stuffy royal wedding. I don't care if I piss every last one of them off, this is our wedding not theirs!" She slammed the guest list down on the table with such force as to rattle all the plates.  
  
  
  
"It is his duty!" Ayeka scowled.  
  
  
  
"But Ayeka…" Tenchi tried again.  
  
  
  
"And he doesn't want to be king, and he doesn't want to rule a planet of snobs!"  
  
  
  
"Stop it!" Tenchi yelled finally getting their attention. "Ayeka, Ryoko's right, this is our wedding and I don't want to be a stranger in my own ceremony. I agree, I want something small and I also want Grandpa to perform the ceremony, is that alright with you, Ryoko?" He turned to her.  
  
  
  
"Of course, that would be perfect." The pirate turned to the princess and stuck out her tongue.  
  
  
  
"And, Ryoko." Tenchi put his hand on her shoulder. "I do want to stay on Earth, but I'm having trouble figuring out just what my duties are. Tsunami wouldn't have helped us and I don't think I'd have the abilities I do to just sit here and be a farmer. I can't say what will happen in the future, but are you willing to stand by me, whatever I chose?" His usually cheery face turned drastically somber.  
  
  
  
"You know I will." She smiled and put her hand to his face.  
  
  
  
"Alright!" A piercing voice rang out from the hallway and then little Washu joined the somber lunch crowd. "Give up this seriousness. Little Ryoko," She yanked her daughter's hand from Tenchi's face and began to drag her along back towards the lab.  
  
  
  
"Hey! What are you doing?"  
  
  
  
"Ayeka, if you want to follow, that thing we discussed earlier is ready…." She successfully pulled the struggling pirate into the lab and shut the door.  
  
  
  
"If you will excuse me," Ayeka stood up and smiled at the perplexed males still sitting at the table, " Sasami, do you want to join me, I'm sure Lord Tenchi and Zephr can handle the dishes….if that is alright…" Her manners got the best of her as she gazed hopefully at the boys.  
  
  
  
"Sure! Come on Ryo-Okhi!" Sasami answered as she took her sister's tiny hand and pulled her toward the lab, tiny Ryo-okhi hopped along behind. Tenchi shot up to follow.  
  
  
  
"Just what's going on? What are you girls doing?" He was stopped by the outstretched hand of the princess.  
  
  
  
"You may not enter! This is something you cannot see…I'm sorry, Lord Tenchi." She slammed the door in his face.  
  
  
  
"Just what is that all about?" Zephr now stood behind the boy as they both stared at the lab door, now locked.  
  
  
  
"I don't know. It seems to be girl stuff today." He sighed. "I guess we'll have to do the dishes…." Silence. Tenchi turned around to find that he was now alone, abandoned by his friend. "Well, I guess I'LL have to do the dishes." He lowered his head in defeat and stomped into the kitchen.  
  
***  
  
"Damn it Washu! What the hell are you doing?" Ryoko struggled in the grasp of her "mother" as Washu slung her to a set of contraptions.  
  
  
  
"Quit wiggling, Ryoko, this is for your own good." Washu plopped down in her favorite velvet cushion and began typing on her laptop. No sooner did she seat herself, did Ryoko lung forward to escape. Ayeka stopped her in her tracks.  
  
  
  
"Miss Ryoko. Please, just stay put, we are actually trying to help you." The princess huffed.  
  
  
  
"What's going on? What's the big idea?"  
  
  
  
"Yes, what's going on, Ayeka?" Sasami asked.  
  
  
  
"Miya." The cabbit interjected.  
  
  
  
"The material converter is all set up, Ayeka, if you will just input the designs, here…" In an instant, a duplicate computer materialized before the princess and a holographic image of Ryoko appeared before the women. The real Ryoko started to march toward the exit door.  
  
  
  
"Ah, ah, ah." Washu reprimanded and pressed a button on her computer. Without warning, several coil-like arms wrapped around Ryoko, dragging her back to the platform and holding her there.  
  
  
  
"Let me go!" She screeched and tiny yellow sparks leapt from her hands as she started to power up.  
  
  
  
"Calm down, Ryoko. This is for your own good!" Washu turned to Ayeka. "You better get this show on the road before hot head there blows her top."  
  
  
  
"Right." Ayeka started typing on the computer and several thumbnail pictures of dresses appeared on the monitor. She chose one. "I'm glad you managed to tap into the Jurain fashion industry data base, Miss Washu." As she pressed the enter key, the holographic image of Ryoko began to glow. When the glow subsided, it was replaced by the three dimensional image of a Jurain wedding gown.  
  
  
  
"What, what is that?" Ryoko calmed down, her interest piqued.  
  
  
  
"Oh, a wedding dress!" Sasami cooed.  
  
  
  
"Here we go!" Ayeka pressed another key and suddenly, the real Ryoko began to glow in her restraints. In an instant, she was wearing the dress in the hologram.  
  
  
  
"Hey!" She yelled as she gazed down her body at the garment. The garment hung to her form in perfect fit. It consisted of a fairly tight bodice coming to a point at her waist. The sleeves, however, were extremely puffy and the shoulder pads underneath raised the fabric nearly to the pirates ears. The skirt also flared out hellishly to either side of her body leaving enough room under it for a family of bears to hibernate the winter. To top it all off, with the exception of small colored streamers and sashes, the whole thing was a hideous shade of orange.  
  
  
  
"Eew!" Ayeka stood aback.  
  
  
  
"Is it supposed to look like that?" Asked Sasami.  
  
  
  
"Grrrrrrrrr!" Ryo-Ohki stood on her haunches and hissed at the dress.  
  
  
  
"What did you do to me!" Ryoko wailed as a floating mirror appeared and showed her the horrible dress adorning her body.  
  
  
  
"Ok, so this is not the best one…we've got hundreds, no thousands of others to try!" Ayeka's eyes grew huge and a sinister grin spread across her face.  
  
  
  
"Washu?" The pirate turned and gave her mother a pitiful look.  
  
  
  
"Relax, little Ryoko…we are just trying to help you find a wedding dress." She smiled. "Will you be good and model them for us, or do I have to keep you in traction?"  
  
  
  
"I'll be good." Ryoko growled and frowned. She was upset at having been held against her will but the idea of finding a beautiful wedding dress also excited her. Washu's manacles released her from their grasp and the pirate gently settled to the ground in the great orange dress. "Now, get me out of this one. I look like the great pumpkin!"  
  
  
  
"Let us try this one…" Ayeka pressed another button.  
  
***  
  
"Hmmm.…" The rotund scientist pulled down his welder's mask and brought up his torch. He began to weld the body panels of Zero's replacement together. After a while, he extinguished the torch, removed his mask and sat back to enjoy his handy work. "Absolutely perfect!" He exclaimed as he stood back and took off his protective gear. "Now, let's see just how well you function." He pressed a few buttons on the console next to him and the platform the newly built robot rest upon started to rotate until it was standing in front of him, its maroon metal hull shining in the bright light of the lab. "Power on." He flipped a switch and a solitary red light appeared on the robots "face". "Name, name, name," he fingered his chin, "you need a name." Dr. Clay thought for a moment. "Ah, well, why mess up a good thing? You will be Number Four…..four's my lucky number." The robot stared at him with its glowing red "eye".  
  
  
  
"Four!" He stepped up to the machine. "Get me a cup of tea!" Clay decided it was best to start out simple.  
  
  
  
"Yes Doctor." The machine floated from its platform and over to a table and stood over a ceramic tea pot. Four slowly grasped an adjacent tea cup and ginger poured a cup of tea, he then set the pot back down and turned toward Dr. Clay.  
  
  
  
"Yes, yes, very good, now bring it to me."  
  
  
  
The robot began to float to the doctor and it held out its manacle holding the cup. Dr. Clay smiled and reached for his drink. However, before he touched the ceramic cup, Four clinched his pincher-like hand, crushing the teacup, hot tea spilling on the good doctor's shoes.  
  
  
  
"Inconceivable." Dr. Clay muttered as he sloshed around in his wet shoes. "Power down." The robot's eye extinguished and as it lost all but auxiliary power, its shoulders slumped forward. Dr. Clay began to pace back and fourth in front of the lifeless machine.  
  
  
  
"What am I doing wrong?" He grew frantic. "Every aspect of this contraption is identical to Zero, yet he is malfunctioning." With his one good eye, Clay glared at number Four. "I'll have to run another diagnostic." As he spoke a holographic grid surrounded the robot and Clay sat down before his computer. "The operating system is functioning perfectly…..the memory files are also….where, where, where is the malfunction? What is the difference?" On his computer monitor, twin images of Four and Zero appeared. A flashing light centered on Zero's head and to the left, the answer was revealed. "Oh."  
  
  
  
Clay pushed his chair back from the computer and he looked at his broken creation. He could not believe he had overlooked the final equation, the answer was so simple.  
  
  
  
"The program for the artificial intelligence interface with the personality matrix is flawed." He smiled and got closer to his computer and began typing in the sequence he knew would get things going with his creation. "That should do it!" He pressed enter.  
  
  
  
Poof!  
  
  
  
"What?" He gazed helplessly at his robot as smoke poured out of its head. Obviously, that formula was incorrect. "Ok, I just inserted a colon when I needed a slash," he typed to correct his mistake and pressed enter.  
  
  
  
Nothing.  
  
  
  
"Damn it!" He yelled in frustration and leaned in closer to type another formula and pressed enter.  
  
  
  
The robot sputtered to life. Clay was about to celebrate when Four burst into song.  
  
  
  
"I like the night life, I like to boogie!" Four belted out the tune with loads of enthusiasm.  
  
  
  
"Kill program!" He yelled and the robot went dead again. "I can't believe this! I can't remember the sequence!" He pulled at his hair and grit his teeth. "I will get this!" With those words the good doctor poured himself into getting the right formula input into Four's program.  
  
  
  
………Forty-eight and a half hours later…………..  
  
  
  
"This is the song that a never ends….this is the song that never ends…someone started singing it not knowing what it was….and now they'll keep on singing it forever just because. This is the song that never ends…this is the song that never ends……"  
  
  
  
"Ahhhhhh!" Clay ran at the singing robot. He couldn't take it anymore and just cracked. With a sweeping motion, he cracked the thing on the head with his chair and it fell, slowly slurring its words, to the floor. The doctor stood panting with the chair held high about his head as he grit his teeth and thought. "This can't be true. I could not have forgotten the program." He set the chair down and wiped the sweat from his brow. "Zero." He raised his voice. "Computer! Show me the location of the Zero Unit in the Sol System." A holographic image of Japan appeared and the old man's good eye followed the bleeping red dot toward the coordinates for his former servant.  
  
  
  
"This will take some planning to get Zero back." He sat down on the chair. "I didn't want to take Washu on until I had a better plan and my assistant." He reclined on the chair. "I could just take that well earned vacation and worry about this later…." He thought about dropping this project entirely, about zipping off somewhere to enjoy the company of some very young ladies, but since he escaped from GP Twenty-One Eleven there had been this tiny, nagging little voice in his head telling him to rebuild Zero, to figure it out and once that was done, he'd know what to do next. Clay felt compelled to answer this voice and he grinned as he realized what he had to do.  
  
***  
  
Author's notes:  
  
I had a bit of trouble getting this one out. I hope it's not too boring, but I promise some cool stuff next chapter. Future chapters: A wedding (no surprise there); a visitor with surprising news (not who you think); honeymoon (wocka wocka wocka) and whatever else I think of between now and then. Toodles! 


	7. Zephr's Song

Author's notes:

****************************************

Hi all, I know it has been a great long while since I've updated, but I guess you all can relate to serious writer's block….and sheer lazy-Ness I suffered.  I'm finally getting toward where I want to go with this story.  However, it was murder to get this chapter out and I'm not 100% happy with it, but I hope you like it anyway.  

****************************************

Chapter 7: Zephr's Song

_Fly away on my zephyr   
I feel it more than ever   
and in this perfect weather   
we'll find a place together   
fly on... my wind   
  
In the water where I center my emotion   
all the world can pass me by   
fly away on my Zephyr   
we'll find a place together…………….The Zephyr Song, Red Hot Chili Peppers_

            Zephr Watanabe sat like a pillar of stone on the deck outside the Masaki home.   He closed his eyes and breathed in and out the cool morning air.  Facing the rising sun, his cross-legged form took on the traditional pose of meditation.  His body rose and fell with each deliberate breath in sync with the tiny waves of water lapping upon the dock.   It had been a great long time since he was able to have a moment to himself since he arrived on Earth.  Not that he minded the mayhem that came with living with the Masaki extended family.  True, it was wonderful to have such excitement day in and day out with the antics of the women in the house, but unfortunately, it offered him seldom a chance to enjoy the solitude that he craved.   He had grown to accept the true loneliness of his past life.   Zephr never knew his parents; he was told they had passed away shortly after his birth so he had been happily raised by his mother's uncle, a wise and gentle man not unlike Master Yosho.   To Zephr, Yosho represented the sole island of sanity in this madness of Masakis.  The boy considered the wise martial arts master as equal to his uncle in skill, but there was something more in the old man, something Zephr could not quite put his finger on.  

            He desperately wanted to know how his uncle was doing.   Zephr knew he could never return to Mirai, he had failed them as their leader, he had betrayed their goddess.  Washu had promised him that Tokimi wouldn't dare harm his people but without contact, he sometimes wondered about that.   He also couldn't bring himself to ask the petite scientist to help him contact his family as he was afraid that such a contact would confirm his worst fears.   Zephr hoped these few precious moments of meditation would offer him the clarity and insight to do what was right.  Besides, he couldn't quite figure out what his purpose was on this strange new planet called Earth.  Everyday, he painfully accepted the warm hospitality Tenchi's family offered at no cost but this made him feel too dependent.  And now, with a baby coming, he also felt a drain to the family's finances.  Never mind he was not the only person Tenchi's father supported as the house was full of alien wards.  It still made him feel bad, but what could he do?  Not knowing his true place in this universe often left him quite depressed as this morning, leaving him with no recourse but to fall back on his training and try to center himself for the coming day.  

            Swoosh.  The sound of the sliding door ripped his consciousness back to reality and Zephr realized he was no longer alone.  He also knew from the strong smell of gingerbread and canned sardines that it had to be Ryoko.

            "Up early again?"  She sounded forlorn and tired as she sat cross-legged next to him.

            "Yes,"  

            "No body's up….I'm bored."  She sighed.   

            "Why didn't you wrestle Tenchi up?"  He smirked.

            "He was up late working on the nursery; I just didn't have the heart to wake him.  Besides, I would have slept late myself, if I were able."  She slurped down the juice from the sardine tin and set it down.  

            "Morning sickness?"

            "As always."  She groaned.  "The cookies seem to help.  Burp!  And I was just craving the sardines."  She smiled.

            "So, Tenchi's not up yet?"  Zephr quickly thought about challenging his friend to an early morning duel.

            "No," Ryoko trailed off, she thought of the peacefully sleeping boy she left curled up warm and safe in his bed.  "He has to train today in a little while, I thought it best to let him get a few more minutes sleep.  Why are you up so early?"  

            "I'm trying to find my center for today."

            "What?"  She gave him a perplexed look as she snarfed down another gingerbread cookie.

            "My center, my core chi.   Whenever I'm depressed or sad, I mediate this way and suddenly everything makes sense."  He turned once more toward the sun.

            "You get depressed? Wanna talk about it?  Or is there a little princess you'd rather spill your guts to?"  

            "No…I don't really want to talk about it, but I'll show you some relaxation techniques if you want to learn."

            "Well, if it will help me through the puking and the emotional swings, I'm game…."

            "It most certainly will…"  He ushered her to imitate his stance, cross-legged, his back straight with perfect posture, his arms outstretched palm side up on his knees.  "You'll have to put down that cookie." 

            "Oh, yeah."  She gulped down the last bite.  Sorry."  

            "Alright, close your eyes.  Feel the warm sun hit your face…."

            "Should I go get my sunscreen?"

            "Do you really want to learn this?"

            "Sorry, continue."

            "Feel the warmth on your skin.  Now listen.  Listen to the tiny waves of water lapping against the wood.  Feel the gentle breeze.  Now, imagine that you are within yourself….that you are seeing the world from within the walls of your chest.   You have no physical body but you know that the center of yourself is your power.   Find that…."  

            "Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz"

            "Ryoko?"  Zephr opened his left eye and peered at the pirate beside him.  She had fallen asleep, straight up and in his mediation posture.   "Maybe next time."  He whispered and closed his eyes to resume his stance.

            Plunk!  Plunk!

            The sound of ricocheting wads of paper mixed with the tiniest twinkle of youthful laughter echoed through the living room.   Sasami and Ryo-Ohki stumbled upon the frozen forms of Ryoko and Zephr.  The cabbit giggled merrily as she watched the girl flick the paper wads at their heads.

            "Ryo-Ohki?  Just what are they doing?"  Sasami smiled.

            "Miya?"  Ryo-Ohki truly didn't have a clue.  She couldn't communicate with her master now that Ryoko didn't wear any of the gems.

            "Well, let's see if I can hit Ryoko on her ear."  She steadied her hand to propel another wad of paper when she felt a stern hand on her shoulder.

            "Sasami.  It is not polite to spy on Lord Zephr….and…" Ayeka's voice was cut off when she realize just who was sitting very closely beside the dark prince 

            "Miss Ryoko!"  Her shrill voice echoed through the forest waking up the pirate with a start.

            "Whoa, whoa!"  She moaned as the Princess' voice almost propelled her off the edge of the deck and into the lake. Zephr's sturdy hand clutched the collar of her dress and kept her from falling in.  She steadied herself and stood to face Ayeka.  "Just what's the big idea?  I was meditating you idiot!"  She marched over to the Princess as Zephr turned to see the show.

            "Ryoko, since you are also up so early, why don't we attempt another dress fitting?"

            "Dress fitting?  Is that what you call those Juraian monstrosities you throw on me….dresses?"

            "Miss Ryoko.  You and Tenchi have arrived at a date for this wedding.  Do you want a dress or do you not?"  She towered over the pirate.  There was no fighting Ayeka when fashion was involved.

            "N, n,n,no….." Ryoko whimpered.  She hated this. She wanted so badly to smack that little bitch down, but for some reason, she could not fight her.   Ryoko felt an enormous urge to cry.  Cry, for goddess' sake.  The destroyer of planets, fiend and demon caller, Ryoko wanted to hunker down and cry because the snotty Princess was yelling at her.  

            "Good, now come on."  Ayeka pointed toward Washu's lab and Ryoko slumped her shoulders and followed uncharacteristically without a fight.

            "Miss Ayeka?"  Zephr caught her attention as she followed Ryoko back into the house.

            "Yes?"  Her former assertive tone hit sudden submissive notes in her answer.

            "We never had that talk I asked you about….do you think…."

            "Um, perhaps after lunch, Lord Zephr."  She cut him off and followed Ryoko into the living room, leaving the prince alone with his sun rise.

            "What is he talking about sister?"  Sasami's voice trailed off as she, Ayeka, Ryoko and the cabbit once again disappeared behind the door to Washu's lab.

            "As it was in the beginning, now in the end."  Zephr sighed and resumed his gaze toward the sunset.

***

            Moving slowly and deliberately towards the Sol system, the graceful wooden ship, Mikagami, edged her way toward Earth.   Powerful sweeping boughs seemingly miles long connected to form an almost perfect circle embraced by protruding arches of wooden material.  Suspended within the oval of the ship and resting in a hazy blue veil of a natural subspace atmosphere, Lady Seto sat upon her intricately carved wooden throne.   She set her ruby eyes past the pale sky of her artificial world and through the mist toward the blackness of space.   She delicately raised a cup of tea to her red lips and took a luxurious sip.  Azusa was a fool.  She loved him, but he had turned right out bull headed.   He couldn't see that this boy and he were of the same fabric, the same stock.   She sighed and remembered a time oh so many millennia ago when she found a shaky nervous boy with unruly black hair and groomed him to be the ruler of the greatest Empire the Universe would ever know.   Seto knew that the King was aware of his mistake.  He could not be so blind to look upon the boy who recently saved the planet Jurai with the same disdain as when he first met the child.  She chuckled at her last visit to the Sol System.   She had escorted the King's ship home and her daughter, Misaki relayed the whole Seiryo fiasco.   Seto had never met the pompous pink-haired Seiryo before but knew of his snobby family and assumed that her granddaughter, Ayeka was both wise for rebuking him and brave for standing up to her father.   Then she wondered about Asuza's sanity for even presenting the prissy noble to Ayeka as a potential mate.

            Tenchi.   His name lingered in her astute brain.  Could this be the one, the next in line?  Seto frowned at that thought.  She had such very high hopes for handsome Yosho, but he apparently was not dependable and had his own agenda.  Besides, his tree had taken root on Earth and neither the two shall be parted for too long.   Hmmm, then perhaps Ayeka?  No, but she was the embodiment of nobility.  Her spirit was pure and her heart was strong, but something about her granddaughter did not fit the role of monarch.  It would have to be Tenchi, this wayward descendant of Yosho, the crown Prince of Jurai.   The fact that he single handedly defeated the enemy armada weighed heavily on the Holy Council's unanimous decision to allow his ascension.  Of course, Asuza voiced his doubts, but ultimately agreed with the elders that the Masaki boy should be king when his time was done.  Seto hoped that this boy, this dark haired warrior would not give her so much trouble as the current Jurai King.   She shuddered at the thought of whipping another snotty lad into ruling material.   

            Seto slowly and deliberately set her teacup down as she wiped an errant strand of her pale green hair from her face.  Ryoko.  She had not taken Washu's daughter into high consideration before.  Not even after her battle with the king so many thousands of years ago while she was young, immature and under the firm grip of Kagato.   She chocked Azusa's loss to the fact that he was still a reckless youth himself.   What really piqued her curiosity about the amber eyed beauty was her debilitating attack on Jurai seven hundred years ago.   That showed some real power….some spunk.   But, Yosho did defeat her after all so maybe this girl wasn't the diamond in the rough.   Lady Seto remembered the small paragraph in the Holy Council's report on the recent Mirai incident that described Ryoko being present when Tenchi defeated Lord Zephr.   She wondered just how involved "being present" entailed.   Seto also knew from her last meeting with the pirate, that Ryoko held a fondness for Yosho, and now if Misaki was correct, she was also in love with poor hapless Tenchi.   Seto wasn't quite sure if a marriage to the pirate was a bad thing…after all, what better way to ensure a powerful bloodline for the royal family than with a woman that could possibly create light hawk wings herself.    However, Ayeka's power should also not be ignored…perhaps a dual wedding?  Seto squinted malevolently as she suddenly thought of her little Noike.  She was sure if none of these silly girls met Tenchi's fancy, her green haired god daughter would.   She smiled at the possibilities, but quickly tucked them away with the thought of the message she was instructed to deliver to Princess Ayeka.

Ayeka.   Seto wondered if her prim and proper granddaughter would faint straight away when she delivered the good news.   She intentionally did not announce her coming to the transplanted Juraians on Earth, so the message she would deliver could shock them.  She hoped it would.   "Fun, that really, really will be fun, to see the look on their faces."  She smiled and took another sip of her tea.

****

            "Blast it, Mihoshi!"  Kiyone scraped the remnants of a weeks worth of lunches off the smooth control panel before her.  "Quit eating on the bridge, you're messing up the controls!"

            "I'm sorry, it' just so boring up here, I have to eat or something.   Let's go back to Earth, we've been up here for weeks."

            "I know, I know, we're running low on everything, but headquarters has not updated our orders.  Besides, Mihoshi, you know that strange energy reading we got the other day?"

            "The one that looked like a big pink squiggle on the screen?"

            "Yes, that one….I think I've located it.  Want to see?"

            "Show me, show me!"  The blond giggled and got closer to the monitor.

            "There, it's coming from near Saturn.   It will take us a day or so to get there from here, but do you want to investigate?"

            "Grrrrrrrrrrrowl."  Mihoshi grabbed her tummy.  "Kiyone?"

            "What now?"

            "We have to go close to Earth to get there don't we?"

            "Yes."

            "Please let's stop and get something good to eat?"

            "Well, we have been in a rough spot, let's see if the commander will consent to some time off."  She brushed some paper and debris from the communicator and pushed some buttons.   In front of the girls popped the head of their commanding officer.

            "Kiyone, Mihoshi, your report?"

            "Sir, we've been searching the system for weeks now with no relief.  We have no new information to report.  Mihoshi and I humbly request some leave time on Earth to re-supply the Yagami."

            "But Kiyone?"

            "Can it." She replied and nudged the blond with her elbow to shut up.

            "Well, the GP has rounded up all the escaped prisoners except for one.   It is very unlikely that he made his way to the Sol System.  I am granting your leave.  Keep an eye out and report anything unusual from your normal patrols and get some rest girls."

            "Yes sir!"  Both girls saluted their commander.

            "Oh, sir?"  

            "Yes, Kiyone?"

            "May I ask who the lone escapee is?"

            "Doctor Clay."  Kiyone stood aback.  "Given Mihoshi's experience with the good Doctor I seriously doubt he would return to Earth, but since you are in good relations with Professor Washu, you may want to let her know as well.   If she can help you bring him in, they may be a promotion waiting for you."  He dangled that jewel before Kiyone and she grabbed it.

            "Yes Sir!"  She shut the communicator off.  "Mihoshi, let's get back to Earth!"

            "But you didn't tell him about the energy pattern."

            "Do you want to eat some of Sasami's cooking or not?"

            "….well, sure."

            "Then we'll worry about it when we go back on assignment. Ok?  Besides, if it's a promotion….er, Dr. Clay we are after, I'm sure Washu would be the person to talk with."

            "…..ok."

****

            Tenchi overslept again.   The sunlight streamed through the funky round window and hit him square in the eyes sending brilliant light straight into his brain.   He grimaced in his sleep but finally pried one eye open and then the next until he was awake.   The boy stretched in a luxurious stupor and gazed around his room when he realized he had overslept.

            "Grandpa!"  His eyes grew as big a saucers as he realized the old man was 

waiting out in the practice area.    There was no doubt in his mind that he was in for a hard day of training now.  "Great, I'm late!  Ryoko?"  He looked around the room searching for his fiancée, but she was nowhere to be found.  "She must be eating again."  He thought.

            Tenchi stumbled out of bed and ran to a pile of clothes on the floor, trying to find his favorite pants.   On the way, he tripped on a pair of tiny shoes and fell on his face.  Now on the floor, he stared at another pile of Ryoko's clothes.  He frowned.  

"This room is a mess!"   The boy looked around to see the carnage in his once immaculate bedroom.  Ever since he'd moved the pirate in, she overcame him with her messiness.   He loved her, but he also loved order and she was definitely testing his ability to keep his room clean.   "We're going to have a talk about this later,"  he determined.  The boy then found his pants and struggled to get them on without tripping on another of Ryoko's things.   Once he was dressed, he ran out the door and down the stairs.

Boom!

As soon as Tenchi rounded the stairs on the ground floor, a concussive blast nearly threw him to the ground.   He staggered and managed to compose his balance and he turned to face the source of the explosion-Washu's lab.

"Uh?  Washu?"  He stammered as he crept slowly to the now charred door underneath the stairs.  He was quickly joined by Zephr.

"What the heck was that?"

"Shhhhh."  Tenchi reprimanded.   "Washu gets testy when disturbed."  He stepped gingerly toward the door and was about to gently knock to see if he could come in when suddenly, the door opened violently, trapping the boy against the wall with a thud.

"Damnit!  That's it!  I've had it with your stupid Jurain wedding monstrosities!"  Ryoko marched out the door dressed only in her frown but quickly followed by Ayeka, Sasami, Ryo-Ohki and Washu-all charred with black soot.

"Miss Ryoko!  You simply have to choose!  The wedding is in a week!"  Ayeka ran for the pirate trying to offer her a robe.

"Bah!  Tenchi and I can marry each other naked in the onsen for all I care!"  She scoffed at the princess and shooed her robe away.   Ryoko paid no attention to the gaping stares of both Tenchi and Zephr in response to her nudity.

"What are you looking at Zen boy?"  She huffed and gave a death glance to Zephr who soon withered slowly behind the couch.   Ryoko turned to look for Tenchi, oblivious to the fact she squashed him behind the door to the lab.

"Tenchi!"  The guttural yowl of the boy's name reverberated through the mountains quieting even the birds of the early fall.

"Right…here…"  he moaned.

"Tenchi…..can we get married in the onsen?  Naked?"  She pried him from behind the door and held him close.

"Um, Ryoko….you really want Grandpa to marry us naked?"  He smiled.

"Well, didn't think of that…."  She mentally knocked herself for suggesting such a thing particularly with the past they held.   "Ok, well maybe just I will be naked….is that better?"

"Ryoko."

"Ok!  But Ayeka wants to ruin the whole thing by making me look stupid in one of those hideous Juraian dresses."  She stuck her tongue out at the Princess.

"Lord Tenchi!  That is not true.  I offered her my services and found the most respectful and traditional of wedding gowns….."

"Liar!"  

"Oaf!"  

"Bitch!"

"Stop it!"   Tenchi grasped his hands to his head-it was already aching from the explosion, aggravated by being slammed into the door and now the girls were back to bickering like before and he could not take any more.  "There will be no wedding unless you two behave!"  He felt that was just too harsh the moment the words left his mouth.  He regretted it instantly.

Pow!  Tenchi's headache instantly accelerated to possible head trauma as Ryoko's fist met his jaw.

"You listen to me!  YOU proposed to ME!  You fought to marry Me!  You knocked me up Goddamnit!  There is going to be a wedding and if it's over YOUR dead body, so be it!   I'm going to get a dress today…even if I have to steal it!"  She dropped her fiancée to the ground and marched naked out the front door.  

"Did…I…go…too far?"  Tenchi mumbled as Ryoko exited.

"Just a tiny bit…." Answered Sasami.  "Ryoko wait!  I want to go with you!"  The little girl ran after the pirate.  "Come on Ryo-Ohki!"  The furry cabbit soon followed.

"Tenchi, my boy, you need to learn some tact around our Ryoko….she's in a delicate state."  Washu helped him to his feet as he nursed a sore jaw.  "Did she break anything?"  

"No, I think she went easy on me for once."  He half smiled.

"Lord Tenchi.  I am sorry I provoked her.  I keep forgetting that she gets more upset these days." Ayeka lowered her eyes to avoid looking at him.  She was startled by feeling his warm hand on her shoulder.

"That's ok, Ayeka.  We are all under some stress.  I'm sure Ryoko will be fine when she gets back."

"Yes, I'm sure….but I hope she doesn't pull Sasami into her life of crime."  Ayeka looked worried at the fleeting image of her little sister trying to keep up with the still nude Ryoko.

"Is it safe to come out?"  Zephr's voice echoed from behind the couch.

"Yes!"  Ayeka answered half giggling as Tenchi turned to leave the house.

"I have practice, someone come get me when she returns?  Alright?"  

"Sure!"  Washu, Zephr and Ayeka replied in unison.

"He sure is brave."  Ayeka chuckled.

"Or just plain stupid."  Washu replied and stepped back into her lab closing the door with a thud.

"Princess?"  Zephr practically leapt over the couch to catch Ayeka before she left the room.  "We need to have…some…  sort of talk."

"Can it wait until after dinner?  I, I, have chores."  She tried to think of some way to put this off.  She knew that whatever he wanted to talk about, was going to be awkward.

"No, I've tried to speak with you forever, please give me a chance?"

"Very well,"  she took a deep breath and ushered him to the door.  "I find it easier to discuss things amongst nature….care to take a walk?"

"That would be wonderful."  He smiled and took her hand.  He didn't fail to notice the slight shiver from her as he did.  

***

"That twerp!"  Ryoko mumbled as she marched away from the house.  "Threaten me with canceling MY wedding…."

"Ryoko!" Sasami panted trying to keep up.  "Ryoko, wait for me!"  She stumbled and fell, righted herself and along with Ryo-Ohki tried to catch the pirate.  "Ryoko!"

"What?"   Ryoko turned and tried to start another fight with whoever was following her.  However, when she saw two pink eyes staring at her with concern, her anger melted away.  "Sasami?"

"Please….wait…."  She caught up to the woman.  "I want to go with you too!"  She smiled and giggled at Ryoko's nudity.

"Oh…well, I don't think straight when I'm mad…..here, perhaps it would be better if I make myself more presentable."  In an instant a spark few down her body from the tip of her head to her toes.  As it traveled, a soft blue and yellow striped dress covered her fair skin.  She was about to comment on how this dress was better than being naked when she felt it.   "Oh?"  Ryoko fell to her knees.

"What is it?  What's wrong?"  Sasami leapt to her side.

Washu schooled Ryoko on the fine art of child birth as soon as they realized she was pregnant.  She versed her daughter in everything that she would go through until the baby was born…and after that Washu advised it was her own dumb luck that would successfully raise the child to adulthood as long as Tenchi could keep them both straight.   Ryoko knew that along with morning sickness, her ankles would swell and thanks to all the salty and bizarre foods she craved, most evenings they looked like they matched Azaka and Kamidake in girth.   She also knew that somewhere down the line, in her 2nd trimester, which she had just entered, she would feel the baby begin to move.   The pirate never dwelt on that, believing it to be an icky thought-having something living squirming around in your body.  But, this feeling that suddenly hit her, this flutter, this slight pressure sent her emotions reeling.   Her baby, the baby she really did make with Tenchi was kicking her for the first time.

"Ryoko!  Please!  Should I get Tenchi?"  Sasami was on the verge of tears.

"No, you'd wear yourself out running up the mountain…..Sasami, just put your hand here…"  She took a deep breath and placed the child's hand on her newly swollen abdomen.   The look on the child's face told the pirate she finally understood that she was not in distress at all.

"Ryoko!  Is that your baby?"  Sasami smiled and ushered Ryo-Ohki to put her paw on her master's stomach.  The cabbit did so hesitantly and jumped back the instant she felt the small vibration.  Perplexed and not really understanding the situation, all the little creature could do was growl.

"That's not a very nice thing to say to your niece or nephew."  Ryoko gently picked up the cabbit and stroked her soft fur until she calmed down.  

"Miya?"  She questioned.

"Yes, Ryo-Ohki, that's Ryoko's baby making all that ruckus.   You are going to be an Aunt!"  she giggled, sending the cabbit into sheer happiness.  

Ryo-Ohki didn't really understand how babies came to be.  She did know what babies were and little Taro gave her quick lessons in just how destructive babies could be.   The cabbit sincerely hoped that her master's baby would not tug at her ears until they hurt like baby Taro did so long ago.   Until Ryoko and Tenchi's baby did such a thing, she supposed she could give him or her benefit of the doubt.  She cuddled up to Ryoko's stomach.

"I can't wait until he's born!"  Sasami smiled.

"She….it is going to be a she."  Ryoko corrected.

"But how can you tell, did Washu find out?"  

"No not yet….but knowing Tenchi's luck, it's got to be another girl in this household!"  She stood up and helped the child to her feet as well.  "Come on, you, let's go window shopping."  Ryoko started walking toward town.

"But Ryoko, there's no nice dress shops in town, I've heard Tenchi's father say we may have to drive to get to one."  

"Not in this little town, huh?   Sasami, do you think there will be wedding kimonos in Tokyo?"  

"I suppose…..but Ryoko, I have to be back in time for dinner."

"I promise to have you back in no time."

"Do you have any money?"

"Yeah, I should have enough with me…how much could a lousy earth dress cost anyway…."  She smiled as she chucked Ryo-Ohki into the air.  The tiny creature flew screaming and howling until she transformed into a graceful ship with gray spikes and towers.   Before Sasami could answer Ryoko, Ryo-Ohki transported both girls aboard and they sped off toward Tokyo.

***

Ayeka stepped lightly upon the scattered leaves on the path she and Lord Zephr walked.   Glad that she had worn an extra layer to her everyday kimono, she felt the cool sting of the autumn upon her porcelain skin.   Although the boy asked to speak with her, for the past few minutes into their strole, he said nothing.  She cleared her throat to break the ice.

"Well, this is a really beautiful spot, especially since the leaves have turned."  She gazed toward the valley below them.

"It most certainly is….."  He fidgeted in his shoes, afraid to say more.

"Zephr….what….what did you want to talk about so insistently?"  She turned to him, her red eyes pleading for answers.

"Ayeka….how, how do you feel…."

"Yes?"  

"…about Tenchi?"  

"Oh?"  She was surprised by his statement.   

"I mean, are, are you still hoping for him?"  

"I don't know what on earth you are getting at."

"Well, that night in the teahouse…we've never talked about that stuff since. I was just worried how you were taking this wedding especially since you've been promoted to organizer of the event."

"I, I haven't put much thought to it….honestly."  She gazed away.

"I don't believe you."  He grabbed her hand and pulled her to him.   "Are you still in love with him?"

"Well…."

"I need to know."  His eyes shown with determination.

"I can't help it."  She pulled free from his hand.  "I know I should, but I just can't.  Is that what you wanted to know?"  She grew angry.

"No.  It isn't at all."  He sighed and put his hands on her shoulders forcing her to look him in the eyes.   "I will have to give you more time."  He smiled and raised his right hand to her jaw line and gently fingered the dangling ornaments of her tiara.

"Wha, what does that mean?"  She stepped back from him.  "More time for what?"

"To get over him…..for me."  He turned slowly and began walking down toward the house.  

Ayeka didn't follow the boy but she watched as his billowing garments whipped around the back of his body against the sudden wind as he walked away.  She stood on the hillside as the orange, red and yellow leaves of autumn swirled around the hem of her kimono; and as the young man disappeared, she sighed heavily.  The princess had tried so hard to rid her heart of the love she still held for Tenchi, but that type of house cleaning was slow going.  Every day she grew stronger and stronger but she could not seem to let him go not even with the ever growing friendship she shared with Ryoko despite the pirate's maternal tantrums.  Ayeka was about to start back to the house herself when she heard a strange whirring noise, a noise not unlike that of a camera flash charging up.  Suddenly, the air grew thin and the water on the lake below her began to gyrate.   The clouds above also began to rotate and opened up to a brilliant white flash of light.  An object fell from the sky and plunged into the lake sending water up over the deck and barley missing Zephr as he entered the house.  The boy poked his head outside to see what the commotion was all about.

"Well, looks as if our two Galaxy Police detectives have returned….I shall have to fetch some dry clothes for them."  Ayeka smiled and made her way back toward the house.

***

Far away in his dark laboratory hidden within the rings of Saturn, Dr. Clay monitored Ryo-Ohki as she flew across Japan.   He smiled and readied his space craft for flight.  It was time to go get his Zero unit.


	8. Shopping Spree

*************  
  
Author's notes: It has been a great long time since I added to this story. For that, I am sorry. I have such great ideas for this piece but hope that things in real life don't continue to keep me from finishing it. For now, here's the newest installment.  
  
*************  
  
  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
Ryoko didn't have time to worry about how long it would take to get to Tokyo. She didn't have to worry about the wedding, which was in two days. She didn't have to, but she did. She sat pensively upon her plush velvet chair as Sasami gazed at the images of clouds whirring past. Ryo- Ohki sped faster and faster, pushed harder and harder by the pirate to reach their destination so she could finally get her prize.  
  
  
  
"C'mon, Ryo-Okhi. We don't have much time to do this."  
  
  
  
"Miya!"  
  
  
  
"Ryoko? Have you thought of what color kimono you are going to buy?" Sasami plopped down at the woman's feet.  
  
  
  
"Well, white of course."  
  
  
  
"Hmmmm, Ayeka said she'd really be surprised if you wore white..what does that mean?"  
  
  
  
"Nothing." Ryoko growled and bit her tongue not wanting to ruin this day with thoughts of Ayeka's words. "Ryo-Ohki! That looks like the shopping district.let's land there." Ryoko pointed to the screen before her. The busy Tokyo streets bustled with people.  
  
  
  
"Miya!" The cabbit wailed as the three of them dematerialized, landing discretely in an alleyway.  
  
  
  
"All right, Sasami," Ryoko pushed back her sleeves with determination. "Let's find me a dress!"  
  
  
  
"Okay, but remember, we have to be back in a few hours." The pirate, the little princess and the gray cabbit rounded the corner on their hunt for a kimono.  
  
  
  
***  
  
"Damn it! If I can't control Number Four's sentience, then I'll have to think for it." Clay slammed his fist down on his control panel. He watched as Ryo-Ohki landed in the metropolis and he knew that this was his chance. However, he needed an assistant and until he could secure his original zero unit's database and operating system, his shiny new hunk of junk, Number Four, would remain mindless. "Well, I will just have to improvise." He pressed a button which raised a small gray box. Clay reached inside and removed what appeared to be a small earphone. He attached this tiny device to his left ear and pressed a small red button on the contraption directly resting on his mastoid process*.  
  
  
  
"Four!" He roared. "Come here!" The gleaming red robot levitated towards him. "You will need to blend in with those Earthlings. Let's see, what form..." The rotund man squinted his eyes and began to think of several images he had run across in his lifetime. As he thought, the air around the metal robot began to fizzle and squirm like that of an old television set trying to pick up a signal. Finally, a clear image appeared over that of the machine.an image of Zero Ryoko. "Well, since I have nothing to copy your image from, we will have to use this subspace mask.but I don't think this is the right form.I'll try again." Again the Ryoko's face fizzled out and in its stead was the stern countenance of Kagato. "Hehehe, that would rile her..but no, that's no good." The next face that appeared was that of a certain red-haired genius. "No, not Washu either.." Clay stood back and thought a while. Suddenly a wicked smile creased his face. "That's it!" The air around the robot disrupted again.  
  
  
  
As the robot stood still a fuzzy form took shape around it. As the signal strengthened, Number Four transformed yet again into a young woman standing tall before Clay. Her steel gray hair was brushed away from her face and tied in a low pony tail, leaving two thick, straight tendrils hanging on either side of her ears. Her porcelain fair skin glowed as she smiled with thin red lips. She squinted her dark red eyes-eye so dark they almost appeared black and as she did, she adjusted the small round glasses she wore just on the bridge of her nose.  
  
  
  
"Ah! What I wouldn't give to show you to Washu!" Clay bemused. "It's been such a long time since you two tormented me in the academy..I bet you are rolling in your grave to see me steal your image for my own purposes!" He chuckled and walked over to Number four, giving her a pat on the back. "Now I have a strong arm with a pretty face. my dear, let's go retrieve Zero." Clay and the robot in human form turned to leave the lab.  
  
***  
  
"The guide book says this shop is rated the best for wedding fashions, Ryoko..do you want to check in here?" Sasami lowered the shopping guide she picked up from a vendor and pointed towards a grand dress shop ahead. The sign was in French "La Magasin De Robe" The young girl wondered just how traditional a kimono they could find in a shop with a French name, but the book suggested it and they were there.  
  
  
  
"Why not." The pirate led the girl and the cabbit into the upscale store.  
  
  
  
Despite the absurd French name, the interior of the shop was purely Japanese. The low tan ceilings and deep wood trim reminded the girls of the Masaki home. They stepped delicately upon the beige mats on the floor and as the door shut behind them a small bell twinkled immediately notifying the salesperson of their arrival.  
  
  
  
A very petite woman with shellacked black hair approached them. She wore an immaculate blue business suit and a cold stare to go with it. The woman sauntered towards them and motioned them to an adjacent room.  
  
  
  
"My name is Hirima, how can I help you ladies, and." She caught glimpse of Ryo-Ohki and her red lips curled into a frown. "I am sorry, but no pets are allowed in this store."  
  
  
  
"Lady, I'm looking for a wedding kimono. You want me to buy, you let her stay." Ryoko's eyes glowed with anger shocking the clerk into submission.  
  
  
  
"Very well." She raised her nose. "Please have a seat in here." The three of them and the cabbit sat on the floor before a finely lacquered low table. As soon as they sat, another small woman entered with a tray of tea and rice biscuits. "Please, refresh yourselves and explain to me what you are looking for and Nana here will arrange a viewing."  
  
  
  
"Ryoko's getting married! She wants to look at wedding kimonos." Sasami chuckled.  
  
  
  
"We don't get many inquires in traditional fashions these days.however, we have some very fine samples.Nana, have the girls bring them in." She leered again at Ryoko trying her best to pick apart the odd woman before her. "The uchikakes you will find in this store are the very best in Tokyo, and with no disrespect to Kyoto, some say the very best in Japan.they do carry a very premium price.." She insinuated.  
  
  
  
"Are you saying I would not be able to afford one?" Ryoko used all the willpower in her soul to keep her anger to a minimum, but she still managed to politely growl her response.  
  
  
  
"Of course not, of course not..." Hirima delicately raised her teacup to her red stained lips and took a tiny sip. "I was only thinking about your time and not wanting to advise you incorrectly. Nana, please bring in the samples for Miss.Miss, I am sorry what was your name, dear?" She didn't even bat an eyelash.  
  
  
  
"Ryoko." The Pirate huffed.  
  
  
  
"Please bring in some of our samples for Miss Ryoko." She motioned to the smaller woman who had just delivered the tea. Nana bowed and exited the room.  
  
  
  
"Well, about time!" Ryoko stretched and cracked her knuckles in anticipation.  
  
  
  
"It takes a while for our girls to get the kimonos on properly. Please help yourself to these refreshments and I will join you presently." Hirima spoke coolly and exited the room.  
  
  
  
"Ryoko..I don't like this." Sasami cuddled Ryo-Ohki. "Are you sure you have enough money to buy from a place like this?"  
  
  
  
"Relax kiddo." I have enough. Just sit back and enjoy the snacks until the show starts." She rubbed the back of the child's head.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Surrounded by brass and silver implements and several sacred vessels, Tenchi sat in the middle of the shrine office diligently polishing the tarnish away. He groaned as he surveyed the remaining artifacts he had to polish but assumed it a fit punishment for being late again for practice with his grandfather. It was only a few days before the wedding, assuming Ryoko would still have him after this morning, and along with the additional chores piled on him for being tardy, Yosho put him in charge of preparing the Shrine for the ceremony.  
  
  
  
"Tenchi!" The gruff old man's voice reverberated against the paper door. "When you are done, don't forget to sweep the stairs to the shrine."  
  
  
  
"All the way down the mountain, Grandpa?"  
  
  
  
"All the way."  
  
  
  
"Man," Tenchi sighed at the thought of sweeping the falling leaves from the winding steps from the shrine all the way to the house himself. He had hoped to do it the morning of the wedding, but now he might not make it home in time for dinner. He bit his lip and rubbed the silver vase in his hand harder with frustration.  
  
  
  
The autumn leaves rustled gently in the cool breeze. The boy took a whiff of the air coming through the open windows and he felt the soft frozen nip of winter soon approaching. Somewhere off in the distance, the faintest tinkle of a wind chime echoed through the forest seeming to tag along with the sound of the leaves. Then, as if from a spirit or ghost, he heard it.  
  
  
  
"Tenchi." A sweet feminine voice uttered his name, a sound so faint he almost mistook it for the wind and the leaves until it repeated. "Tenchi?"  
  
  
  
"Is anyone there?" The boy uttered towards the closed door.  
  
  
  
"Tenchi? Boy? Who are you talking to?" Yosho asked from his seat.  
  
  
  
Tenchi didn't answer his grandfather, instead, he slowly got up and stepped over the mass of metal before him and tip toed to the door. At first he thought this was Ryoko or one of the girls, but he had never heard this voice before. He took a gulp and slowly opened the door.  
  
  
  
"Hello Tenchi." Before the young prince stood the perfect picture of Jurian nobility, Lady Seto.  
  
  
  
"Hello?" Tenchi gazed at the tall woman before him. He could tell that she was Juraian by the regal clothing she wore-not unlike that of Queen Funaho at her last visit. He marveled at her beautiful face and those remarkable red eyes, eyes which suddenly made him think of Princess Ayeka. So stunned was he, that he failed to offer Seto entry into the shrine.  
  
  
  
"Are we forgetting our manners young Tenchi?" Seto smiled and indicated she meant to enter.  
  
  
  
"Tenchi! Who are you talking to.." Yosho commanded as he entered the room and met Seto eye to eye for the first time in seven hundred years. "Lady Seto."  
  
  
  
"Ummm, please come in." Tenchi stammered and stepped aside.  
  
  
  
"Thank you Tenchi," Seto winked at him. "Why don't you wait here with my servants, I'd like to take a walk with your grandfather. Yosho?" She raised her arm motioning the old man to take it and lead them on their walk.  
  
  
  
"Sure." The boy stepped outside as Yosho took Seto's arm and the two slowly walked away from the shrine. Tenchi followed the two but missed a step as he kept his attention on the strange new lady and his grandfather. He fell forward and winced expecting to feel the hard dirt in his teeth but instead he felt a soft cushion of flesh.  
  
  
  
"Nice to meet you too, Prince Tenchi."  
  
  
  
Tenchi opened his eyes to find his face smack in between two half exposed and bountiful breasts. He shot back in fear.  
  
  
  
"Aw, don't be scared, I just saved you from falling." The woman answered.  
  
  
  
"Uh, sorry..uh, no. thanks?" Tenchi scratched the back of his head as he stared at the woman before him. She also wore Jurian robes but different, not royal but similar to that of Lady Misaki, only not so fancy but a plain blue tunic and trousers with a darker blue cloak around her shoulders. Tenchi struggled to make out her eyes behind the dark visor that covered her face from her nose up but he could only see her amused smile which led him to gaze once more at her revealing bosom.  
  
  
  
"He is sweet, isn't he?" A second woman approached dressed identically to the first, then two more similar ladies stood before him.  
  
  
  
"Such a doll.no wonder Lady Seto has "business" here." A third woman giggled.  
  
  
  
"Oh, you're just so cute, I could eat you up!" The fourth woman grabbed Tenchi's cheek and pinched it as she spoke.  
  
  
  
"T,t,thank you?" He stood aback and rubbed his cheek. "Who are you?"  
  
  
  
"We are Lady's Seto's personal guards." The first woman spoke and removed her visor revealing blood red hair and amber eyes. As she removed her visor, so did her companions-one with white hair and black eyes, another with blue hair and blue eyes and the final girl with green hair and green eyes hiding behind square rimmed glasses.  
  
  
  
"Lady Seto asked us to keep you occupied while she spoke with Lord Yosho." The white-haired guard motioned with her index finger for Tenchi to come to her.  
  
  
  
"Well, that won't be necessary..ladies.."  
  
  
  
"Aw, come here handsome!" The green haired guard with glasses hugged Tenchi from behind and the others joined in, totally surrounding the startled young man.  
  
  
  
***  
  
"This kimono is hand crafted from the finest silk. Please notice the intricate details of the cascading sakura.." Hirima spoke with no emotion as a tiny model demurely presented her garment before Ryoko.  
  
  
  
"That is really pretty, but I don't like the color, I was thinking of something in white."  
  
  
  
"Red is a very fashionable color for a traditional wedding, Miss Ryoko."  
  
  
  
"I'm sure it is, now let's see some white ones." Ryoko held back a sneer.  
  
  
  
"Very well, next please." As she commanded another model strolled into the sitting room, this time she was wearing a kimono of pure white with tiny cranes and flowers embroidered upon the luxurious fabric in silver silk. The heavy obi was of a slight pale shade of pink, so pale, almost white itself. The small model carried herself slowly and deliberately, obviously due to the immense weight of the garment and the layers underneath.  
  
  
  
"Wow! Ryoko! That is the most beautiful one we've seen today." Sasami cheered backed up by the gentle cooing of Ryo-Ohki.  
  
  
  
"Hirima, that is the one I like. I'll take it."  
  
  
  
"Are you certain? We haven't even begun..and you have a host of fabrics to choose from."  
  
  
  
"That is the one I want, wrap it up."  
  
  
  
"Miss Ryoko, this is only the store model. Your Kimono must be made to your proportions."  
  
  
  
"Can that be done in two days?" Sasami inquired.  
  
  
  
"Oh, ladies." Hirima rolled her eyes. "It takes several weeks to prepare, just what made you think you could come in here and purchase a work of art such as this in a day."  
  
  
  
"Well, I want that one! I don't have time to wait, I can wear that one!" Ryoko shot up and began prodding the poor woman wearing the kimono. "Have her take this off so I can try it on."  
  
  
  
"Certainly not! Please leave the girl alone." The saleswoman stood to face the pirate.  
  
  
  
"Oh no, Ryo-Ohki." Sasami hid her eyes to avoid seeing the inevitable confrontation.  
  
  
  
"I am a paying customer and I want this kimono!" Ryoko raged grabbing the collar of the poor model before her. "How much is this?"  
  
  
  
"For you and your impertinence, this kimono is not for sale!" Hirima glared at the pirate totally unaware of the violent rage building within her customer. "Nana! Call the police!"  
  
  
  
"Why you!" Ryoko released her grip on the young woman and turned her rage upon Hirima pulling her into a headlock and seriously messing up her finely coffered hairdo in the process. "Now, how much is this dress?"  
  
  
  
"You can have it for three million yen, that is a deal!" Hirima cried through the chokehold.  
  
  
  
"Are you kidding? How can a mess of fabric be so much, you can do better!" Ryoko was about to increase the strength of her choke hold and hopefully not pop the clerks head off in the process, when she saw little Sasami. Sasami held Ryo-ohki and the child's eyes shone with fear, fear of Ryoko and of what she was violently doing. "I, I, I, can't afford it." She released the shaken saleswoman who leapt to her feet and left the room followed by the terrified model. "Oh, Sasami!" Ryoko ran to the child and hugged her. "I am so sorry! I don't know what came over me. Please don't be mad!"  
  
  
  
"I'm not mad at you, Ryoko." The child sniffled back tears. "You just can't act like that and almost hurt people when you are mad all the time..you can't just attack people.like, like."  
  
  
  
"Like Ayeka?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah. But Earth people can't take as much as Ayeka can. I don't want you to hurt anyone who can't protect themselves.." She wiped her eyes as the faint sound of police sirens echoed from down the street.  
  
  
  
"I promise, I'll work on it for you. But now we have to leave, or I'll be married from jail!" She grabbled the child's hand and drug her along with the cabbit through the wall into the street just in time to see the police car pull up.  
  
  
  
"There she is! She attacked me!" Hirima pointed as the police officers ran after Ryoko and Sasami.  
  
  
  
"Ryoko, they're after us!"  
  
  
  
"Don't worry kid, this way!" She rounded a corner leading to an alleyway. The trio ducked past dumpsters and around another building. "Ryo-Ohki! Get us out of here!"  
  
  
  
"No Ryoko, there are too many people!' Sasami panted.  
  
  
  
Ryoko knew the child was right, that just on the other side of the building, there was a whole crowd of shoppers ready to see a spaceship fly off. She also knew from Washu's urging that should the government track Ryo-Ohki back to the Masaki home they all would be in serious trouble. She was about to think of another way when as they turned the corner they came smack dab into a dead end.  
  
  
  
"What do we do now?"  
  
  
  
"Relax, Sasami, we'll just go through the wall." She was about to lead them through the concrete when a kind voice stopped her.  
  
  
  
"In here, quickly!" The voice came from a beautiful woman with silver hair, standing in a doorway neither Ryoko or Sasami noticed was there before. "Please, or you will be caught!"  
  
  
  
"Might as well!" Ryoko drug the child and the cabbit into the doorway and it closed behind them. Just as the police rounded the corner to the dead end, the door disappeared entirely, leaving the men stumped and scratching their heads as to where the fugitives escaped.  
  
  
  
"That was close. Thank's for helping us." Sasami smiled at the woman.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, it sure was convenient that you were there..what's your name?" Ryoko's gut told her it was just too fishy to be helped out of the blue. However, she turned her head and squinted at the woman's appearance-her silver hair and round spectacles made her very familiar and the pirate somehow felt she knew her.  
  
  
  
"Don't worry, I am a true friend. In fact, I know your mother from way way back, Ryoko.." She smiled.  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
"Then who are you?" Sasami asked.  
  
  
  
"Beautiful child, my name is Naja Akara."  
  
***  
  
"Yosho, you don't need to keep appearances up for me." Lady Seto peered at the old man from the corner of her eye as they walked through the forest. Wisps of red and orange leaves scattered about their feet with each step.  
  
  
  
"I know. It's become a necessary habit." As he spoke, Yosho's wrinkled face melted away to reveal the rosy skin of youth and his gray hair became lustrous and black once more. The now young Yosho adjusted his glasses and smiled at the lady beside him. "I know this is not a social call. Do you bring news for me from my father?"  
  
  
  
"Get right to the point, don't you Yosho..and a bit conceited, don't you think?"  
  
  
  
"Huh?"  
  
  
  
"To think I come only concerning you." She stopped and turned to him. The chilly autumn breeze whisked her pale green hair across the ivory skin of her face. Yosho couldn't stop staring at her vivid red eyes and he suddenly felt something he hadn't since the last time they spoke hundreds of years ago - nervousness.  
  
***  
  
"Cut it out!" Tenchi squirmed against the soft flesh of the maidens molesting him. Each of Seto's beautiful guards held onto the boy as he struggled. "I'm serious!"  
  
  
  
"Oh, he's serious now. Watch out!" The red head cooed.  
  
  
  
"Remember, he's the human guardian of the light hawk..we must be careful!" Another mocked.  
  
  
  
"That's it!" Tenchi shot back and out of the siren's grasps. "No disrespect, but ladies. I'm getting married."  
  
  
  
"He knows already, how'd that happen?" The white haired girl asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I told you he was special!" The green haired one piped in.  
  
  
  
"Ok," Tenchi, assuming the girls were referring to his nuptials with Ryoko, tried to back his way from their sticky paws, "so let's not try anymore funny stuff until Grandpa comes back.."  
  
  
  
"Awwww, we're just teasing with you..you are so cute!" The girls lunged at the boy again, he barely missing their advances. Tenchi ran backwards into the forest and fell upon the path his grandfather and Seto had just taken.  
  
  
  
"Sorry! But I, I, I, have to find Grandpa!" With that, he disappeared into the brush leaving the four women alone at the shrine.  
  
  
  
"My, he runs quickly." The redhead pouted.  
  
***  
  
"As I was saying, you shouldn't assume my visit is solely for you.although a certain wife of yours in the academy wishes me to deliver a message."  
  
  
  
"Airi? What is it?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Smack!  
  
  
  
"That's for not keeping in touch with her for so long." Seto laughed as she withdrew her hand from slapping Yosho. "And part of that message was from me too."  
  
  
  
"Alright. You've humbled me enough Lady Seto," The young man winched as he rubbed his read cheek. "Please honor me with your news."  
  
  
  
"It seems that in light of recent events..namely young Tenchi's rescue of Jurai from the dark armada, King Asuza has an announcement."  
  
  
  
"Yes?"  
  
  
  
"He has named his successor.."  
  
  
  
"Yes?"  
  
  
  
"The King has announced, and the Holy Council has ratified and agreed to crown young Tenchi as the next Emperor of Jurai when Asuza retires..you were once the obvious choice, but since you'd rather roam this backwater planet than rule a kingdom, you put your father in a very awkward position."  
  
  
  
"Tenchi?" Yosho pondered his grandson as king. He knew the boy had superfluous power he had not even begun to tap. He also knew that Tenchi was not yet mature enough to handle the burden of a universal kingdom. Then something else, something potentially earth shaking struck him. "Seto, I thought that Ayeka would be next in line?"  
  
  
  
"That's the very best part of it all.." As she spoke, both failed to notice the bushes to the left of the path rattle and shake as a clumsy boy drug his way through in an escape from four beautiful women. "Ayeka has been betrothed to young Tenchi! They are to co-rule the Juriaian Empire!" She sneered.  
  
  
  
"Wha, wha, what?" Seto and Yosho turned around as Tenchi, his head covered in leaves popped out of the shrubbery. Having just heard the news the boys stood in shock.  
  
  
  
"Tenchi, you are to be Emperor of Jurai and Ayeka, is to be your Empress."  
  
  
  
Tenchi fainted into the bushes and disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Yosho cupped his brow with his hand as Seto giggled.  
  
  
  
***  
  
"Washu! Can you fix the shuttle again?" Mihoshi wailed as she and Kiyone marched dripping wet through the hallway towards Washu's lab.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, knuckle head forgot the reverse brake.again!"  
  
  
  
"I'm going to stop charging you two "friend rates" for repairs if you don't start improving your landings!" Washu popped out from behind the round door. "Is that all you are bothering me for?"  
  
  
  
"No, Miss Washu.we do have some news to report." Kiyone answered as she wrung water from her silky hair.  
  
  
  
"What sort of news?" Lady Ayeka stepped into the corridor followed by Zephr.  
  
  
  
"It seems that there has been an escape from GP Twenty-One Eleven.."  
  
  
  
"Where?" Mishoshi blinked.  
  
  
  
"The prison, blondie!"  
  
  
  
"Oh, yeah!"  
  
  
  
"Why should I care?" Washu answered.  
  
  
  
"It's someone we know."  
  
  
  
"Who is that, Kiyone?" Ayeka asked.  
  
  
  
"Dr. Clay."  
  
  
  
  
  
* Mastoid Process: A conical protuberance of the posterior portion of the temporal bone that is situated behind the ear in humans and many other vertebrates and serves as a site of muscle attachment. Also called mastoid bone. This area is located behind the ear at the base of the skull. ( Yay! I remembered something from all those anatomy classes!) 


End file.
